What Happens Next
by Nathan's Manna
Summary: Haley's been gone for over a year...what happens when she returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know that I have other stories that are in progress, but with losing everything on my computer, it was easier, and less frustrating to start another one that I had in the works. But don't worry, I am working on the others. I hope you enjoy this. As usual, feedback, please! **

* * *

What Happens Next 

Summary: Haley's been gone for over a year...what happens when she returns.

* * *

He looked at the small chair in front of him. It wasn't a chair, really. It was a car seat. Not that it mattered. It was more what was in the car seat that caught his attention.

The most beautiful little girl starred back at him. She'd only started gazing at him moments earlier, but he'd been starring at her almost non-stop since her mother had showed up two hours earlier, daughter in tow.

Her mother…to say he's been shocked to see her would be an understatement. Looking towards the bedroom where she's immediately crashed, he realized that, for some reason, the baby wasn't as big of a shock. He knew she'd been lying about sleeping with the bastard. Karma has a way of biting a person in the ass, he knew that better than anyone.

* * *

Haley stood in the doorway, watching Nathan fumble through changing the baby's soiled diaper. She knew she'd made the right decision coming to him. Nathan was a good man, and would make one hell of a father.

Not a day had gone by that she hadn't missed him. In the beginning, she'd wanted to tell him, and God how she'd tried. But their infrequent phone conversations always turned into arguments before she could.

She had only been a month into the tour, but three months pregnant, once she'd wised up to the possibility, then the reality.

Haley remembered being tickled pink when she found out. She knew this was a sign that she and Nathan were meant to be together. She'd been almost five months along when Nathan had come to see her. Visibly there had been almost no evidence of her pregnancy. Time and time again, she'd wondered if that would have made a difference. Sometimes she knew he'd have listened to her, and known it was his. But other time, she wasn't so sure. Many of their arguments had stemmed from her relationship with Chris Keller. Had Nathan known she was pregnant at the time, he may have accused her of sleeping with Chris, and she couldn't have taken that either. It didn't matter though, it had been another wasted effort to tell him. She figured they could go talk after the show, and she'd tell him then. But the stubborn ass hadn't stuck around for her to explain that due to swelling, her ring didn't fit anymore and that was the reason she wasn't wearing it.

She'd been crushed a month later when he told her not to come home after his accident. She'd left the tour anyway, not wanting that life for her baby.

Haley was shaken from her thoughts by Nathan's voice.

"Hey baby doll, looks like your mommy's finally going to join us."

"Hey," she whispered, continuing to watch the pair.

Nathan suddenly felt extremely nervous, unsure of what was happening. "So, I've been spending time with this beautiful brunette, but I can't get her to tell me her name."

Haley smiled softly, "She's named after her daddy."

Nathan eyed the baby in his arms, with a sudden sense of disgust, "She doesn't look like a Christine," feeling his blood begin to boil he added, "Where is daddy-dearest anyway?"

Haley tried her hardest to fight back tears, "It's not Christine." stepping towards him she stretched out her arms, "I'm sorry, it was a mistake coming here." now holding her daughter she whispered, "Say bye-bye Natalie," as she walked away.

Nathan reached out, stopping her, "What did you just call her?"

Avoiding his blazing blue eyes, she spoke no louder than a whisper, "Natalie."

In shock, his grip loosened and Haley slipped free. "Haley, wait, please."

"I'm sorry Nathan, I never should have come." She quickly slipped out the front door.

Nathan found himself frozen in place, unable to race after her. Once he was finally able to move, she was gone.

Minutes later, Nathan picked up the phone and dialed a now familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Lucas, have you seen Haley?"

"What?" the elder Scott brother asked.

"Haley, she's here, have you seen her?"

"Um, no," Lucas was suddenly worried, "Have you been drinking?"

"No. I need to find her," Nathan replied, frantic.

"It's been more than a year Nate. And you haven't talked to her in what, like nine months. She's not coming back."

But she did Lucas. And she had a baby with her, our baby."

"Did you talk to her?" Lucas was still unsure of his brother's story, but decided to play along.

"Only a little bit. But she got pissed when I made a comment about Chris being the daddy and left," Nathan paused, "I can't lose her again Luke."


	2. Chapter 2

What Happens Next

Chapter 2

* * *

Author's Notes: First I have to say thank you SOOOOO much for all of the review! It feels really great to be writing again.

Next I have to apologize for any confusion caused by my first chapter. This is FanFiction. It has nothing to do with what's happening on the actual show. I don't own any rights to One Tree Hill, or it's characters. It's all wishful thinking. So, with that, onto Chapter 2.

* * *

Lucas stood silently at the top of the steps, watching her, before announcing himself, "So, he was right."

A startled Haley turned to face the man who had once been her best friend, "Hi." She turned her head back towards to river, unsure of what to say.

Lucas knew he should call Nathan, but he couldn't, not just yet. "He said you were back, but I didn't believe him."

Haley remained silent.

"Why didn't you stop to see me? I understand that he's your husband, but I'm your best friend. I missed you too."

When Haley continued her silence Lucas walked towards her, "Haley, please look at me."

She turned, and Lucas saw the tears in her eyes at the same time he noticed the baby in her arms. Embracing her lightly he whispered, "It's okay Hales, I'm here."

"He hates me," she whispered before pulling away from Lucas, "And I couldn't take seeing the same look in your eyes too."

"Nathan doesn't hate you, he loves you too much. But he's hurt, and confused. I could never hate you either. I was just disappointed about how we left things."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Looking at the precious little girl sleeping in her arms, "What happened Haley?"

"I found out after I left that I was pregnant. I tried to tell Nathan, but every time I called, he would pick a fight."

"What about when he came to see you?"

"He got pissed because wasn't wearing my ring. But he didn't stick around long enough for me to tell him I was five months pregnant and it didn't fit anymore."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And when you called after the accident, I left the tour to come home. I knew it was where I was supposed to be. But Nathan called and told me not to come back. I still left the tour though, not wanting to raise my baby on the road."

"Nathan regrets telling you that. He wishes everyday that you were here, with him. In fact, had it not been for the tone in his voice, I wouldn't have believed you were here." Haley raised an eyebrow at him and he continued, "I actually accused him of being drunk. This is the fifth time since the accident that he called, claiming to have seen you."

Haley grimaced, "About that, he probably wasn't lying the other times either, well, not one of them anyway."

"What are you talking about Hales?"

""I've been back twice before now. Once while he was in the hospital. I stopped by the apartment and grabbed a few things."

"I do remember him saying it smelled like you, that you had been there."

"Yeah, and then about six months ago, just after Natalie was born. I was going to leave her on your mom's doorstep. I was struggling, all alone, and I knew she would do the right thing, telling Nathan when she knew he was ready. But I saw him at the river court and couldn't do it. And I didn't want to burden your mom. Then I looked in the backseat, realizing I couldn't abandon my own daughter."

"Why now?"

"Because I can't do it on my own. There aren't good jobs out there for single moms with nothing more than a GED. I was going to leave her again, this time with Nathan. But I weakened when he stepped out to get the mail just as I got there, and I stayed. Wish I would've stuck with the plan."

Lucas couldn't believe that Haley actually would've been able to leave her daughter. Pulling back the blanket slightly to look at the sleeping baby he smiled, "So this is my niece?"

"Yes. Lucas Scott, meet Natalie Scott," Haley maneuvered her daughter to face him.

Natalie's eyes popped open, just as Lucas was reaching to brush her cheek, "Wow. She looks just like him, well, except for that cute little nose. That's definitely her mommy's nose. And those eyes."

"You're telling me. I've seen that cute little face everyday for the last 7 months."

"Can I hold her?" Lucas carefully reached for the child who smiled and squiggled desperate to greet this new person. "Is she always this happy and friendly?"

"One of the many traits she got from Nathan. She's a huge flirt."

Lucas laughed, thinking about how those traits no longer described his brother. "Hi cutie pie, I'm your Uncle Lucas." he spoke next to Haley as he continued to play with Natalie, "He wants you to come home. You know that right?"

"Does he?"

"He's missed you everyday for the last 13 months."

"I can't Lucas."

"Why not?"

"I can't handle his accusations."

"Haley…"

"No Lucas. Don't make excuses for him. I know I hurt him. But I didn't mean to. He's the only man I ever loved, the only one I've ever slept with," she pause briefly, "He spent two hours with Natalie while I slept, yet he still had the audacity to say she was Chris' baby. How could he? You said it yourself, she looks just like Nathan. How could he not see that?"

"I don't think he wanted to get his hopes up. He knows he screwed up Haley. Why do you think I actually came looking for you after his phone call? He was frantic Haley. He said he couldn't lose you again."

"But I want what's best for my, our, daughter."

"You'd be giving her what no Scott child has ever had - a loving home, with a mom and a dad who love her very much."

"But she doesn't deserve to be a pawn in arguments."

"That'll change Hales. I promise. Go talk to him."

"But.."

"Just do it. I'll watch precious little Natalie."

"Lucas…"

"Go."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all of the reviews! This story has been good for me. It's gotten me back into my writing! Woo hoo! I have a lot of plans for this story, so please stick with me. With the holiday weekend coming, hopefully I'll have even more time. So expect at least 1 or 2 more updates this week. Please review!

* * *

What Happens Next

Chapter 3

* * *

Haley was outside of Nathan's apartment for the second time that day, trying to get her thoughts in order. But this time she was sitting against the door, waiting for him to return. She still had her key, but after so long, she didn't feel right using it.

-------

Nathan walked across the parking lot, kicking at random stones. He'd looked everywhere he though Haley might go, but with no success. Trudging up the stairs he stopped at the top when he saw a pair of shoes. Looking up he whispered, "Haley," when he saw her sitting in front of the door. "You're back."

Haley stood, "Yeah. I think we should talk."

"I'd like that," he opened the door and ushered her in, "ladies first."

Once inside, Haley stood nervously by the breakfast bar.

"You can sit down," Nathan motioned towards the sofa.

"Thanks," she sat down and curled her feet under her. "Hey, you still have the blanket."

Nathan sat at the opposite end of the couch, "Of course I do. It smells, or rather smelled, like you."

"That's sweet," she smiled, "I sleep in your favorite Duke sweatshirt for the same reason."

"You have that?" Nathan laughed, "I've been looking for it everywhere."

"Sorry. I took it when I left, I needed something. You said we were through."

"It's okay," Nathan avoided the subject of his mistake of saying they were over, "I figured ytour sister took it."

"Taylor stole from us? Why am I not surprised?"

"Maybe not."

"What does that mean? What else is missing?"

"A couple of my CDs, a pair of my basketball sweats, and the blanket Whitey gave us."

"What did you need the blanket for?" Haley asked curiously.

"I was watching Jenny one afternoon, and thought she could use it more. But it was gone," he paused, "Wait, that's why I recognized Natalie's blanket earlier. Wait, where is Natalie?" Nathan asked, realizing for the first time that she wasn't there.

"She's with Lucas," Haley looked at him sheepishly, "I came and got the blanket a couple months before she was born."

Nathan made a mental note to give Lucas a piece of his mind later for not calling after he found Haley. "You were here, and didn't stick around to talk to me, to tell me you were pregnant?"

"Don't be mad," Haley pleased, "I came while you were in the hospital, I knew you wouldn't be here. But in my defense, it was a mere three hours after you told me that you didn't want me to come home." She looked away, "What was I supposed to do Nathan? Sit and wait for you to come home then say, 'Surprise! I came back anyway and I'm six months pregnant with your baby.' Yeah right."

"I would've welcomed you back," Nathan scooted closer to her and reached for her hand, "I've regretted those words everyday since."

"But I couldn't know that Nathan. You told me we were through…"

"Yeah, after you said you were leaving on tour with Chris Keller. You didn't even offer for me to come with you or anything."

"You needed to stay in school."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I wasn't hurt by you not offering. What was I supposed to think?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I've regretted my decision everyday. My music meant nothing without you. But that doesn't change what happened Nathan. You picked fights over the phone, you left Texas without letting me explain, and when I said I was coming home to be with you, you said you didn't want me to. None of those things had me believing that staying would fix anything."

"But we love each other, well, I know I love you anyway. We could've made things work."

"I love you too Nathan, that's never changed."

"Then that's all that matters. We can work this out now that you're here."

"I don't know Nathan. I'm think I made a mistake coming back."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I? A lot has changed, we're not the same people now."

"Sure we are." Nathan looked at her, "Let me refresh your memory. I'm Nathan Scott, and you're Haley Scott. Yep, same people."

"Cut it out Nathan," Haley tried hard to remain serious, smiling only on the inside, "You're a senior in high school, preparing for graduation, and for college. Your biggest concern is which party to attend this weekend. I, on the other hand, am a high school drop-out statistic, raising my daughter alone. My biggest concern is how I'm going to feed my baby, while keeping a roof over our heads. Our lives are on totally different paths now."

"You know nothing about my life Haley," Nathan said with more anger than he'd intended, "I'm not going to college. I don't have the grades. I haven't been able to focus on anything but the fact that I screwed up my marriage. I spend every weekend wondering where my wife is, and if I'll ever see her again." He looked at Haley and could see she was fighting off tears, "Our lives don't have to be going down different paths Hales. You don't have to do this raising a baby thing alone. I'm here for you, and I would've been there in the beginning, had I known."

"Nathan…"

"I would've been."

"I know that now."

"So you'll stay?"

"I don't know Nathan. I don't think it's a good idea. I still have my apartment. I'll just go home."

"This is your home Haley. I've managed to pay for this apartment on my own for a year now…"

"I know, and I'm proud of you, but…"

"No buts. We're still married, and now we have a daughter. You and Natalie will come live here, with me. I can't stand the thought of losing you again. And I want to get to know my daughter and be a part of her life. I'm sure Karen and my mom will hire you back at the café. And you can go to school start college now."

"Slow down Nathan. I don't think us living together is a good idea."

"Why not? I want you to live with me. I need you back Haley."

"I need you too Nathan, and want to live with you, I've missed that. But I think we need to take a step back, try to figure out what happened to us."

"So you'll stay?"

"In Tree Hill, yes. I'll find an apartment, maybe one near the café so that I can walk to work."

"You said it yourself, you can't afford to live on your own. Let me make a call."


	4. Chapter 4

What Happens Next

Chapter 4

* * *

"Sure Nathan. Let me just talk to my mom," Lucas walked into the kitchen where his mom had just sat down to look at the mail, "I'll call you back."

"Who was that?" Karen asked, not looking at her son.

"Just a friend who needs a favor. Any chance you'd be willing to take in a couple of visitors for a while?"

"Who?" Karen asked again.

"This little cutie and her mommy."

Karen turned to look at her son at the same time that Natalie cooed in his arms, "Lucas Eugene Scott."

"It's not what you think," he handed Natalie to his mom.

"Haley?" she whispered, seeing the resemblance to Nathan and Haley. She'd been so worried about the young girl since her disappearance. She knew how hard things had been on Nathan, but Haley had been out there alone.

"Yeah. She's back mom."

"Does Nathan know?"

"Yeah. She's actually over there right now. He's the one who called."

"Is there a reason she's not living with Nathan," not that Karen minded, she was just curious why the young couple wouldn't be staying together.

"It's not his decision, that's for sure. Something about Haley thinking they need to step back and figure out what went wrong."

She's welcome here as long as she likes."

* * *

Haley stood in Lucas' bedroom, "I can stay somewhere else, really, you shouldn't have to sleep on the couch in your own home."

He looked at her, "I insist, even if you weren't family. The only way I'll let you stay somewhere else is if that somewhere else is at the apartment with Nathan."

"You're pure evil," Haley hugged him, "Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime buddy. Now mom made Keith and I rummage around the garage to find a few things she thought you might need." He motioned towards the crib, swing, and high chair in the corner.

"Thank you Lucas," she ran her hand over the crib's railing then paused, "Wait, did you say Keith? He's back?"

"Yeah, shortly after the fire. He got wind of it, and came back to help sort things out. He moved in here a few months ago. I think mom's going to ask him to marry her."

"That's awesome Luke. I always knew that one day they'd begin forever together."

"Yeah, we're all pretty excited."

"I can't believe how much I missed. What was it you mentioned about a fire?"

"I think you should talk to Nathan about it."

Haley looked at Lucas, confused, "Oooookay. So, tell me what's going on with everyone."

"Where to begin. Brooke was forced to spend last summer in California with her parents, after I told her I wanted to be with her of course. We tried the dating thing for a while after she returned, but discovered we're best as friends. She's with Mouth now, has been for several months, and they both seem really happy."

"Good for them. What about you? Is the smoldering hot Lucas Scott seeing anyone?"

"Nah, I'm doing the single thing for a while again, much to the disappointment of half the female population at the high school."

Haley laughed, "I believe it. Everyone's gotta get their hands on a Scott brother."

"Yeah, about that, you should be warned. Single high school girls really don't care for you much."

"And that's different from before how?"

"Well before they were jealous that Nathan had picked you. But that quickly turned to hatred when you left, and then didn't return. They all were prepared for Nathan to be fair game when school started in the fall, but he won't even look at another girl."

"But he's not drinking anymore, right?"

"That you'll have to ask him. I know it's not like it was, but I've been called to get him more than once."

Haley groaned, she hoped that now that she was back, his drinking will stop. "What about Peyton?"

"She's happier than anyone can remember her ever being."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, it is. Jake and Jenny are living with her, have been for," Lucas paused, "wow, over a year."

"Yeah, he came back before I left. So she's away from the drugs?"

"She is. She absolutely loves her role as Jenny's mommy. They've talked about marriage a few times but…"

"They're afraid of ending up like Nathan and I."

"Eeh, yeah, kinda. Everyone thought you two were the perfect couple. And when you couldn't make it work, people didn't know who could."

"Oh wow."

"Don't worry about that now though. Everything's going to be fine now that you're back Hales."

"Thanks," Haley hugged Lucas, "I hope you're right," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you SOOOOO much for the excellent reviews. I've recieved a lot of feedback and replies. So, enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

What Happens Next

Chapter 5

* * *

Haley walked into the living room after putting Natalie down on Nathan's bed, "She's sound asleep. We've got a good hour, at least, before she wakes up."

"Aren't you afraid of her rolling off the bed?"

Haley smiled and shook her head, "Nah, not really." Seeing the look on Nathan's face she laughed, "But you are, aren't you?"

Nathan frowned, "so what if I am. I'm not used to this." He paused, "I talked to my mom, she said we could go pick out furniture and stuff for Natalie and she'd pick up the bill."

"That's really sweet babe, but we don't need that."

"But we need stuff for when she's here," Nathan took her hands in his and looked at her, "You're not going to be at Lucas' forever."

Haley gave him a soft kiss, "I know, and that's not what I meant. I have basically everything our little sweetheart needs back in Vermont."

"Vermont? That's where you were? Why so far away?"

"It's gorgeous there Nathan. And it gave me peace of mind, knowing I wouldn't run into the husband I thought hated me."

"I guess it doesn't matter where you were, as long as you're here to stay."

She kissed him again, "I am."

"Maybe we can borrow Keith's truck and drive up there next weekend."

"There's no way we could do it in two days."

"Then I'll take Friday off of school."

"Nathan, you can't do that."

"Actually, I can. I'll tell them I'm going on a college visit."

"Nathan, that's so wrong."

"Who cares. I'm a senior."

"So your parents are okay with me being back, and us having a baby? They weren't the most supportive before I left," Haley leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Mom's great with it. We talked a lot after you left. She gets us now. And she's excited about being a grandma."

"And Dan?"

"He's not a concern."

"Anything to do with the fire Lucas mentioned?" Haley didn't know how she knew that the two were connected, but something inside just clicked.

Nathan looked at Haley with a glimmer of fear in his eyes, "He told you about that?"

"Are you okay Nathan?" he nodded his head, "He didn't tell me much. He mentioned it in passing when we were talking about Keith. When I asked him about it he said I needed to talk to you. Is the fire connected to Dan?"

Nathan scooted away, "It was a couple weeks after my accident. Dan was working late, and someone set the dealership on fire."

"Oh my god Nathan. Is he okay? Who did it?"

"Dan's dead. And the police never figured out who did it."

"He's dead." Haley looked at Nathan with shock, "And they don't know who did it? Are you okay?"

"It's been 9 months Haley, and there's been a strange sense of peace. Not happiness, but peace. And I don't think the police really cared. Especially since we didn't."

She took his hand, "What aren't you telling me?"

"What ever do you mean Hales?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Nathan. You were freaked when I mentioned it. What's going on?"

"I said the police don't know who did it," Nathan whispered, "But that doesn't mean that I don't."

"What are you talking about Nathan?"

"Until today, there were only two people who knew the truth."

"You and Lucas."

"Yeah," Nathan paused.

Pulling him close, Haley kissed his forehead, "You know you can tell me anything, right."

"Lucas and I know the truth because, well, because we're the ones who did it," he paused and looked into her eyes. "We felt there was no other choice. He's always been an ass, but lately it's just gotten out of control. He made life hell for everyone around him, and we saw no other way out. He was laundering money, and when we confronted him, he threatened to take mom down with him. He set up Keith. He told me mom's substance abuse problem was my fault. He tried to destroy our marriage. He told mom it was because of you that we'd never be a family again. We had to stop him."

"So you killed him?"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded his head, "And I don't regret it. It's the best decision we ever made."

"I'm proud of you Nathan. Well, not for killing someone," she smiled, "but for taking charge of your life."

"You taught me to do that Hales."

"Nathan,"

"No, I'm serious. Before you, I never knew I had it in me. But this," Nathan stood and pulled Haley up with him, "this I've always known." He placed one hand on the small of her back and laced the fingers from his other hand in her hair, pulling her in for a kiss.

His lips brushed hers and his tongue danced across the surface, silently asking for permission to enter. She nibbled gently on his top lip before granting him the access they both desired. Their tongues met and a low moan escaped from Nathan's throat.

Hearing a soft cry in the background Haley pulled away, "I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Haley, I always have," he looked towards the bedroom where the cries were quickly turning into wails. "Why don't you go get her, and I'll call Keith about borrowing that truck."

Haley smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

Haley sat on the end of the sofa, watching Nathan feed their daughter. The sight warmed her heart. Deep down she knew this was the life she was meant to live. Haley looked away when there as a knock at the door, "Expecting visitors?"

Nathan shook his head, "Nope."

Haley stood up, "Well you stay put, I'll get the door." Pulling it open she was greeted by Brooke, Mouth, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake. "Hi guys."

Brooke breezed past her into the apartment, "I had to see it to believe it," now looking at Haley she smiled, "You really did run off and have a baby, huh Tutor-Wife."

Lucas looked at Nathan and Haley and mouthed, 'Sorry.'

Brooke sauntered over to Nathan and Natalie who were now standing behind Haley, "She's adorable, you were right Luke." She shook her head, "That aside, we're here to help."

Haley raised an eyebrow, "Help? How are you going to help us Brooke?"

"I'm glad you asked. I was sitting at the café having dinner with my wonderful boyfriend, and the non-married married couple over here and Lucas walked in, telling us of the return of our favorite tutor-girl. Then he told us about her decision to not live with her husband, even though she secretly had his baby, when Keith got a phone call."

Nathan nodded his head, "Yeah, we're going to borrow his truck next weekend," he looked from Natalie to Haley, "call it a family road trip."

"Or not," Brooke reached for Natalie, "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah, sure. What's going on here?" Nathan eyed his brother who shrugged his shoulders and motioned to Brooke.

"We're all in agreement that you two belong together. And we think you know that too. But we also think you need time alone. So, we're going to be your free babysitting service. Starting now. We're going to take sweet little Natalie back to Lucas'. And between the five of us, Karen, Keith, and Deb, she'll be safe while you two take your weekend road trip."

"But…" Haley began.

"No buts. Oh, and the plan gets better. Don't roll your eyes at me tutor-girl. I'm doing this to save your marriage. We're going to take her one night a week, whether you like it or not, until the three of you are living under one roof."

"That's a nice offer Brooke, but we need to learn how to work as a family."

"We get that too tutor-girl, but that's what the other six nights are for. You still need Nathan and Haley time though, and that's what we're here for." She handed the baby to Peyton and whispered, "Isn't she cute?" Turning back to Haley she said, "Before we leave, are there any special toys or anything we should know about?"

"Um, yeah, there's this blanket. It's back on the bed," Haley turned to walk back that way.

"Mouth, honey, will you go get Natalie's blanket?"

"Sure babe."

"It's alright Brooke, I can get it," she followed Mouth into the bedroom. "Is Brooke serious about this?" Haley whispered to him.

"You know how she gets. She said she'd do anything to help you two get back together. Something about restoring peace to the universe or something," he shrugged his shoulders, "I just go along with most of her hair-brained ideas. They always have a way of working out. But don't work about Natalie. I'll always be with Brooke when she baby-sits." He hugged Haley, "It's great to have you back."

"Thanks Mouth."

* * *

Back out in the living room Nathan and Haley stood together, her head resting in the crook of the arm he had wrapped around her, watching their friends leave with Natalie.

"Wait," Haley broke the silence, "Let me give my baby a kiss."

"Say bye-bye mommy," whispered Jake who was now holding the giggling baby.

"Bye-bye Nat. Mommy loves you. Be a good girl."

Nathan stepped up beside her as the door shut, "It's okay Hales. She's in good hands."

"I know," a tear trickled down her face.

"Are you okay?" He kissed her forehead, "You've left her with someone else before, right. I mean, you left her with Lucas just yesterday."

"Well, yeah, but she was sleeping."

""But you worked, right?"

Haley blushed, "Yeah, at the daycare where I took her."

"If this is tearing you up so much, how would you have ever left her on my doorstep?"

"What?" Haley asked in shock.

"Lucas told me this morning," Nathan held her close.

"That snitch," she mumbled.

"He also mentioned that you were wearing my pants to bed last night," he smiled.

"He can't prove they're yours. Maybe I bought men's pants because they're more comfortable," she couldn't believe what a rat her brother-in-law was.

"Actually Hales, he said the **TH 23 **was a dead giveaway."

"Argh," Haley groaned, "Fine. So what if I did take them wives sleep in their husband's clothes all the time."

Nathan was trying to hide how humorous he found all of this, "Yeah, but they're normally living together, and the husband gets to se how sexy his wife looks in his clothes."

"Oh shut-up," she swatted his chest and turned away, embarrassed.

"It's okay Hales, I don't care. But I have to ask," he pierced his lips together briefly to stop laughter from erupting, "did you take my CDs too?"

Haley spun to look at him, "Maybe. Fine, yes, I took your stupid CDs too."

"Why? You were constantly complaining that what I listened to wasn't really music."

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise."

"I could listen to it and feel like you were just in the other room. That if I wanted to, I could just walk into the room and tell you to turn down…"

"…or turn off that crap," Nathan finished for her.

"It's dumb, I know," Haley his her face.

"That's not dumb Hales," he took her hand in his, "come with me."

Haley followed him, curious.

"Now, I put all of your stuff in storage. I didn't know if or when you'd ever come back and it was too painful," he dropped her hand and opened a drawer in his dresser, "Here."

Haley looked at the three CDs he'd just thrust into her hands, "Sheryl Crow, Sarah McLachlan, and," she looked at the unmarked one, "a blank CD."

"Yeah," Nathan sighed, "I had to listen to every one of your CDs to find the song, but I finally found that first song you ever sang to me." Smiling he looked at Haley, "_Elsewhere_ by Sarah McLachlan," he knew she would be proud that he knew that. "And then the Sheryl Crow CD because it reminds me of the time you desperately tried to get concert tickets, and then she stopped into the café for coffee."

"Yeah, that was a great night," Haley smiled at the memory, "And the last one?"

Nathan took it from her and popped it into his CD player, "I didn't know how to label it."

Haley gasped as she heard her voice stream from the speakers, "Oh Nathan," she hugged him, tears flowing down her face.

"There are only a few tracks, but there are days when I put it on repeat and get lost in the sound of your voice for hours." Nathan set the CDs on the dresser then wiped the tears from Haley's face, "Okay," he said, deciding to change the subject, "we have the evening to ourselves, what should we do?"

Haley looked at Nathan and rose an eyebrow.

Nathan smiled, "Really? You want to do that?"

"Of course, it's our thing. I've never done it with anyone else."

"I hope not," he smiled again.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the great reviews! They really help to keep me going!

* * *

What Happens Next

Chapter 6

* * *

Haley sat leaning forward, elbows on her knees. She chuckled softly and sat back, no longer startled by the arm Nathan had kept draped across the back of her seat all afternoon. Leaning in close she whispered, "That lady over there," and nodded her head in the general direction, not wanting to be rude by pointing.

"The one with the brown hat?" Nathan asked in his own whisper.

"Yeah. Five kids, the baby in daycare she can't really afford. Husband works double shifts in the evening at McDonalds and sleeps around. She wants to kick his ass to the curb, but is afraid to be on her own."

Nathan laughed, then covered his mouth when the woman looked in their direction, "Nah. Did you see that look she gave us? She's a teacher, and a single one at that. She dreams of a wonderful husband, and a few kids. But she's afraid of being an old maid. She's never had sex in her life."

Haley smiled, she'd always loved spending the afternoons riding the bus with Nathan. He'd started the tradition of making up stories about people during an afternoon trip to the city, and after that, they'd just get on the bus and ride around town, enjoying each other's company.

When the bus stopped Nathan stood and offered his hand to Haley, "This is our stop."

Haley looked at him, skeptical. They normally would've ridden back to the apartment. "What are we doing here?" Not that she was sure yet where here was.

"I'm craving food of the gods."

"Mmmmm," Haley moaned, "I haven't had good prime rib in ages."

Nathan chuckled, "What about good mac & cheese?"

Haley gave him an 'are you serious' look, "Of course. I practically live on it, since it's so cheap and all."

Nathan decided to drop the subject for now, but the thought of Haley living on mac & cheese scared him.

* * *

After being seated at the table, Haley smiled at Nathan and picked up the menu, scanning prices, not the actual items.

Nathan watched her silently, wondering what was causing her furrowed brow. Then she looked up and caught him starring, "Know what you want?" He saw their waited approaching.

"Um," Haley pretended to give the menu one last look-over, "yeah, just a salad."

Nathan raised his eyebrow, "Just a salad? I thought you wanted prime rib."

"Last time we were here, Brooke was paying. I can barely afford the salad."

Just then the waiter arrived, "Are you ready to order?"

"Two prime ribs, one medium, and one medium well. Oh, and a salad for the lady."

Haley glared at Nathan until the waiter was out of earshot, then she hissed, "Nathan! What did you do that for? I can't afford prime rib. What part of that didn't you understand?"

"I'm paying for dinner. So it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I can't let you do that."

"Why not? I thought that's what a guy's supposed to do when he takes out a girl."

"Nathan, you can't afford it either."

"Actually," Nathan was getting frustrated, "you don't know that. I can, and I want to do this."

"But…"

"No buts," Nathan reached for her hand, "Did you really live on mac & cheese?"

"Not most months," Haley pulled her hand away.

Nathan looked at her in shock, "You were serious. I noticed that you looked thinner, but I thought maybe I was imagining things, or that you were working too hard. But you were starving yourself."

"I ate everyday, if that's what you're worried about," she hated that he was making such a big deal out of this. Damn her for mentioning the fact that she lived on mac & cheese.

"I'm worried about you Haley. How long have you been doing this to yourself?"

"I dunno," she shrugged her shoulders, "Three or four months. It's not that big of a deal."

"But it is Hales. It's not healthy. Why did you do it?"

"Because I had to," she spat. Haley sighed heavily, the last thing she wanted to do was fight with Nathan, "I had to choose between feeding myself and feeding my daughter."

Nathan sat quiet for a moment, "Why didn't you call someone for help?"

"Like who? You? Lucas? My parents? Yeah right."

"Lucas would've found a way to help you."

"Not without people…"

"Namely me," Nathan interrupted.

"Mostly you, finding out."

"Why couldn't you call your parents?" it had just hit him that they were on her 'yeah right' list.

"I haven't talked to them in six months."

"Something to do with Natalie? I know they said we should wait…"

"No, it's not as much Natalie as it is me. I didn't tell them right away about leaving for the tour. I called them one night after fighting with you on the phone. I had to tell someone that I was pregnant. They were a little surprised, and disappointed, but they said I had a good husband who would love and support me and our baby. Then I told them about what happened. They screamed at me a bit, saying that I was stupid and childish. That real people don't just leave behind their marriage and the person they love more than anything because something better came along."

"Wow. That's big."

"Yeah. I didn't talk to them again until the day Natalie was born. When I called to tell them the good news, they asked about you. I tried to explain things to them, and all they had to say was that they didn't blame you for acting they way you were, that I deserved it. The last thing my dad told me was that he didn't want to speak to me again until I patched things up with you."

"Wow," it was all Nathan could muster. That sounded more like his parents than hers, "I never would've thought."

"Me either. But, whatever, I managed."

"Not very well. You were starving."

"Can we just drop it, please?"

"If that's what you'd like."

"It is."

The pair sat quiet after that, neither sure what to say. Things had been going well until Nathan had pushed the issue.

Haley saw it as a sign that she'd been right before. That she and Nathan had grown apart in her absence, and their lives were definitely heading in different directions.

Nathan looked at Haley, and blamed him self for everything that had happened, to her. "Look Haley, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Not just for that, for everything."

"What are you talking about Nathan?"

"Everything that's happened to you in the last year and a half is my fault."

"Nathan, stop," Haley was pretty sure she didn't like where this conversation was heading any better than the last.

"I'm serious Hales. Had I never gone after you to get Lucas, you'd be finishing your senior year, preparing to attend an Ivy League school in the fall."

"Nathan," a tear trickled down her face.

He chose to ignore it, "Sure, you wouldn't have had the guts to go after your music, but you would've finished school."

"I don't regret being with you Nathan. Not for a minute. I love you. My only regret is that I left you."

"You should regret being with me. I ruined your life."

"No, you didn't."

"But I did. You were married, and separated, before the end of junior year. And instead of enjoying being a senior you're raising a baby on your own when you should've been filling out college applications."

Haley threw her napkin on the stable, stood up abruptly and screamed, "Stop it Nathan! Just stop!" before running from the restaurant.

"Haley!" Nathan watched after her in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

What Happens Next

Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, so I don't know if I did this in the beginning or not, but I'm going to do it now. I do not own the characters, or anything else dealing with Tree Hill. Only these ideas are my own, and I am thankful to Mark Schwann for creating these wonderful characters.**

**This is an AU fic, and from the moment Haley left in season 2, basically nothing else is the same. This is NOT real. There has been some confusion about that, so hopefully this little note clears that up.**

**Thank you SOOOOO much to everyone who has sent reviews! I am glad that people are enjoying my story. I hope I surprised some people with the last chapter, when their 'thing' wasn't sex…even though she's never done THAT with anyone else either. This story is taking a little bit of a different turn than I had originally planned, but I still know where I want to take it, so please stick with me, and keep up the reviews!

* * *

**

Lucas sat in the living room holding Natalie while she ate. Looking at Brooke he asked, "How do you think it's going?"

"You're great with her. You'll make a good daddy some day."

Lucas smiled, "Thanks. But I meant with Nathan and Haley."

"I think you'll have your room back in no time. They love each other and won't be able to stay apart for long."

"They've been apart for a year."

"Only because Nathan didn't know where she was, and Haley thought he hated her. They were both being stubborn."

"Their stubbornness is what worries me."

* * *

Haley slipped silently into her temporary bedroom through its exterior entrance. She slid down the wall and put her head in her hands, trying to subside the sobs that had been racking her body since leaving the restaurant. 

She couldn't believe that after everything Nathan had said about wanting to be together, and now he was pulling this shit.

* * *

Out in the living room, Lucas was gently rocking back and forth holding a sleepy Natalie when there was a knock at the door. "Hold on," opening the door slowly he saw a harried Nathan. "Hey, everything okay?" 

"Is she here?"

"Haley? No, I don't think so; she didn't come in this way if she is. I'll go put Natalie down and check if she's in there." Lucas walked slowly to the bedroom where he found Haley sitting on the floor, "Hey, Nathan's here."

"Make him go away," she whispered, not taking her head off her arms.

Lucas put Natalie in her crib and went back out to Nathan, "She's not here. Sorry man." Sitting down he watched Nathan as he paced, and picturing the sobbing Haley in the other room asked, "What happened?"

"We had a fight. Did you know she starved herself? And her parents disowned her. Did you know that?"

"Let's go outside and talk."

"She was starving Lucas, and it's all my fault. I ruined her life. If I hadn't been reckless, the guys wouldn't have been kicked off the team and Whitey wouldn't have put you on the team and I wouldn't have met Haley, ruining both of our lives."

Lucas sat silent for a moment, surprised by the outburst. It wasn't anything new, but usually he was drunk. And normally, he'd just hear him out and not argue when Nathan blamed him for his broken heart. But never before had he blamed himself. "Did you ever think, maybe you were meant to be together?"

"Are you trying to say that I was supposed to ruin Haley's life?"

"No, I don't think anyone's life has been ruined, just their path altered. But I do think you would've still met Haley. The two of you were meant to be."

Nathan looked at his, skeptical, "How do you figure?"

"The two of you are so in love. That's not an accident. Your grades really did suck before Haley. Maybe Whitey would've made you go to tutoring."

"Yeah, but the only reason Haley agreed to tutor me was so I'd leave you alone. If you hadn't been on the team, she wouldn't have had a reason."

"But she also wouldn't have had a valid reason not to."

"You really think we're meant to be?"

"Yes Nathan," Lucas gave a small smile of reassurance, while laughing on the inside. Nathan was just like a sad little kid when his true feelings came barreling out. "Now, why don't you go home, get some rest, and call Haley in the morning."

"Just let me go in and kiss Natalie goodnight first."

Lucas panicked, "Okay, sure." Going inside he loudly announced, "You go kiss your daughter Nate, I'm going to rinse out her bottle."

Nathan came back, "She's sound asleep. Have Haley call me, would ya."

"Sure Nate, see you tomorrow." Lucas went into the bedroom, wondering where Haley had slipped off to. He sat on the bed, watching Natalie sleep, waiting for Haley to return.

* * *

Lucas woke up the next morning, hearing Natalie cry. Looking around, he saw he'd fallen asleep on the bed, waiting. He saw no sign that Haley had been back. That worried him some, but maybe she'd decided to go see Nathan. 

Picking up Natalie he rocked her gently, "Where's your mama, huh baby?" slowly he walked into the kitchen and reached into the fridge for a bottle. He'd just put the bottle in some water to heat up when Nathan walked in the back door.

"Morning Luke," he reached out and took Natalie into his arms. "Hi baby," he whispered. "Is Haley still sleeping?"

Lucas looked at him, "She didn't come see you last night?"

"No. Was she supposed to?"

"No. I just thought, well, she didn't come back last night, so I just figured she was with you."

"She must've come over at some time, her car's gone."

"I don't think it's out front here either."

Still carrying Natalie he hurried to the front door and looked around, "You're right, it's not here." Holding Natalie tight, he looked at Lucas, "Where could she be?"

"I don't know Nathan. Why don't you go get Natalie her bottle, and I'll make some phone calls."

"Why does she always leave me Lucas?"

"She hasn't left you. We'll find her, don't worry." Lucas waited until Nathan was in the kitchen before calling Brooke.

"Lucas Scott! You better have a damned good reason for calling so early."

He slipped out onto the porch, "Have you seen Haley?"

"Not since yesterday afternoon at Nathan's."

"Would you look and see if her car happens to be outside?"

"What's going on Lucas?"

"Just do it, would ya?"

"Okay. Hold on a sec." Looking out the window she said, "It's not here Luke. Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"She's gone again Brooke."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Just that, she's gone. They had a fight at dinner, and she disappeared."

"What is it with those two? Let me guess. He said something dumb, and she ran away. Damn them."

"I know. Look, if you see her, call me. I'm going to call Peyton."

"Find her Lucas."

* * *

"Good morning Lucas." 

"Morning Jake, I'm guessing I didn't wake you."

"No, but it is early. To what do we owe this early morning call?"

"It's more of a who. Have you seen Haley?"

"You mean since Brooke convinced us to kidnap her baby? No."

"Damn it. Where could she be?"

"She's not there?"

"No. Nathan's in the kitchen with Natalie, trying his hardest not to freak out."

"We'll find her Lucas. I'll have Peyton stay with Jenny, go recruit Mouth, and be over. Give me 30 minutes."

"Thanks Jake."

* * *

Meanwhile, Brooke was already on the phone with Mouth, "Morning baby." 

Mouth looked at the clock, surprised, "You're up early."

"Thank our friends. One's missing, one's going crazy, and one's frantic trying to keep it all together."

"Let me figure out this riddle. Haley's missing, Nathan's going crazy, and Lucas is the one who called."

"I have the smartest boyfriend. Have I ever told you that?"

He smiled, "Not today you haven't. So what's going on with the Scotts?"

"I guess there was some big fight, and now Haley's MIA."

"She's here Brooke. Haley's not missing."

"She's there? Oh thank God. Why didn't you tell someone? Wait, should I be jealous? Your parents are gone this week, and you wouldn't le me stay," she pretended to pout.

"She came by late, and said she needed help." He paused, "She's an old friend. You're not mad are you?"

"Of course not baby. You were just being a good friend. That's what you do. But you also respect your girlfriend, and would never do anything to hurt her." Brooke smiled; she loved him so much, "Is she okay?"

"I think so. She's still asleep. We were up late talking. She's scared Brooke. I spent half the night trying to convince her not to slip of to Vermont, permanently."

"Don't let her leave. I want to talk to her. I'll be right over. See you in 10."

"In 15," he laughed. Walking to his older sister's bedroom he knocked on the door, "Haley? It's time to get up. We're going to have company."

Minutes later, Haley had dressed and walked into the living room, "Thanks for letting me stay here Mouth." Playing with the hem of her shirt she asked, "Who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"You know. Who's coming over? It's not Nathan is it?"

"No, it's not Nathan. But you're going to have to talk to him soon."

"I don't know if I can Mouth. Everyone says we're meant to be together. But everyone's wrong. We're not meant to be. We're just a couple of dumb high school kids who know nothing about love or life."

"Don't you dare day that Tutor-Wife."

Haley turned, "Brooke."

Broke slid up next to Mouth and kissed him lightly, "I told you it would be only 10 minutes," she whispered. "Now, what did I hear about you not being meant to be with Nathan?"

"We're not; just like you weren't meant to be with Lucas. Neither of us were meant to be with a Scott brother." Haley paused, "You found someone who better completes you Brooke. Now it's my chance."

"Don't say that Haley," tears started to stream down her cheeks. She jogged across the room to Haley and enveloped her in a hug. "You love hi, or you did once anyway. And God knows he loves you. You are meant to be together." Brooke put her friend at arms length, "And you believed that once too, when you married him."

"It won't last Brooke. All we seem to do is fight."

"People fight Haley, its normal."

"We haven't had a conversation in over a year that hasn't ended in a fight."

"You weren't fighting when we showed up yesterday."

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Mouth said softly, "You two keep talking."

Haley looked at Brooke, "But our day ended in a fight. There will be no more fights, I won't let that happen. I'm leaving."

"Haley, no," Brooke pleaded, "talk to him."

"I told you, I can't. don't make this hurt anymore than it already does. Don't let Nathan come after me. And please help him keep our baby safe."

"You can't be serious. Think about what you're doing. You promised you were going to stay."

"I also promised forever. I guess I suck at keeping promises. Goodbye Brooke." She sprinted out the front door and past Mouth and Jake sitting on the porch steps.

"Haley?" Jake shouted as she got behind the wheel of her car.

The two young men, who were now standing watched the car drive away. Turning they saw Brooke in the doorway sobbing silently, "She's gone."

"Yeah, we saw that Brooke," Jake said, "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't. You don't get it. She's really gone. She asked me to help keep Natalie safe."

Mouth embraced Brooke and shared a look with Jake, "Who's going to tell Nathan?"

Jake shook his head, "I don't know. What I do know is that this is going to kill him."

* * *

Nathan sat on the bed, watching his daughter playing on the floor with Lucas. He'd been sitting there all morning, just waiting for her to come back. Lucas had been out looking for her most of that time, and had only just returned. 

Nathan could tell that Lucas was trying to be optimistic for his sake, but they were silently sharing the same fear, that she might really be gone again.

Hearing the door click open he looked up, hopeful. Seeing his solemn looking friends, he fell back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Mouth crept into the room, their gazes shifted sadly from Nathan to Natalie to Lucas.

Peyton sat on the bed, "Hey."

Not opening his eyes he said, "So you were the one who drew the short straw huh?"

"Nathan…"

"It's okay Peyton. You don't have to say it," becoming choked up he continued, "I know she's gone. She's going back to Vermont. I have to go get her."

Brooke sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Nathan, she asked me not to let you do that."

Mouth stood in the corner, his arms crossed, "I'm sorry Nathan. I should've called you after she fell asleep, but I thought she'd changed her mind about leaving."

Lucas looked at his two friends, "It's not your fault Mouth. She was here last night Nathan, when I laid Natalie down. I shouldn't have listened to her when she asked me to tell you she wasn't."

Nathan grabbed his coat, "It's nobody's fault but mine and Haley's. I have to find her. I don't care what it takes. I will find her. Please watch Natalie until I return." And with that he was out the door.

The five friends glanced at one another, and Peyton was the first to speak, "Will they ever be back together?"

Lucas looked at Natalie, "God I hope so."

Brooke sat silent, "I don't know. I want them back together as much as you guys do, but you didn't hear her this morning. She truly believes that they were two dumb high school kids, and that it will never work out."

Mouth sat next to her, "It was the same last night. When Nathan finds her, I fear it will only be to say goodbye."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, so I apologize SO much for the delay in updating this story. I was totally at a road block ask to how I wanted to write this chapter. And then I got busy with the holidays, but here's a short update. Sorry it's not longer, but don't worry, I already have part of the next chapter written, and it should be updated within the week! And as always, thanks for the great reviews and words of encouragement!

* * *

**

What Happens Next

Chapter 8

It had been three days since the separate departures of Nathan and Haley Scott from the town of Tree Hill, and no one had heard from either of them. Their five friends had unsuccessfully tried attending school on Monday, but had spent the last two days caring for Natalie and trying to pretend they weren't worried and scared.

Their virtual silence was broken Thursday afternoon when Brooke's phone rang. She looked around before slowly flipping the phone open, "Hello."

"How's my baby Brooke?"

"She misses her mommy."

"But Nathan's taking good care of her, right?"

"Actually, he's gone Haley. I tried to stop him."

"Where is he Brooke?" Haley asked, looking nervously out the window.

"We don't know. He won't return our calls."

"If you talk to him, would you give him a message?" Haley didn't wait for Brooke to respond, "Tell him to forget about me, to move on. I'm going somewhere he'll never find me. But he can still come get Natalie's stuff if he wants. I talked to my landlord and she'll let him in. Rent's paid up through the end of the month. Then the stuff will be donated. Let me give you the address."

Brooke scribbled it down and handed it to Lucas, "Haley, please, think about what you're doing."

"I have Brooke, and I'm not changing my mind. Goodbye."

Brooke looked dejectedly at her phone before throwing it across the room, "Damn it!"

Lucas watched Brooke as he listened to Nathan's voice recording, then the beeps, "Damn it Nathan! I hope like hell you're checking your messages. We've got an address for Haley." He read him the address and then continued, "You'd better hurry. I don't think she'll be there much longer. Call me, please."

* * *

Nathan listened carefully to Lucas' message, memorizing the address. He pulled out the Vermont map he'd bought two days prior. He'd been traveling from town to town searching for her. Now, looking at the map he saw he was finally close; she was in the next town over. Throwing the map aside he pulled back out onto the highway, off to find his one and only love.

* * *

Haley looked carefully around her, soaking in her surroundings one last time. She'd decided to take nothing with her but a few clothes. If she truly meant to leave this life behind, pictures and mementos would only make it harder. Her fingers lingered first on a photo of her and Nathan laughing at their wedding reception, then on one of Natalie taken at four months old. She knew she would miss them both immensely, but in time it would hopefully get easier.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door. She ignored it. Her neighbor was a local whore and her drunken visitors always seemed to get the wrong place. The pounding persisted, "Haley Scott! Open this door! I know you're in there. Your car's still here."

She felt her heart jump into her throat, "Nathan," she whispered.

"I'm not going away Haley, so you might as well let me in."

Haley sighed and waited a moment longer. Slowly she opened the door to expose a very exhausted Nathan. "I have only three things to say to you Nathan, so I'll say them and you can leave. It'll never work, it's over, goodbye." Trying to shut the door on him, he stepped through the doorway remaining silent.

Nathan took one more step towards her, leaned in, put a hand on her waist, the other on the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

The pair slowly stepped further into the room and Haley kicked the front door shut, lost in the moment.

Nathan's lips lingered for a moment longer on hers before slowly trailing their way down her neck.

All thoughts but one escaped Haley, how much she wanted him. Their sex life was one area where they didn't have problems. She would never deny her attraction to the man she married. And she would ALWAYS love him.

Nathan let out a low moan as he felt Haley touch the bare skin she'd exposed by removing his shirt. Doing the same to her, he was surprised when she pulled away.

Grinning at Nathan, Haley slipped a finger through a belt loop on his jeans before kissing him briefly and leading him to her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

What Happens Next

Chapter 9

Nathan woke up, feeling oddly at ease. Looking at his surroundings, he briefly wondered where he was. Quickly though, he remembered that he'd finally found Haley and a smile crept across his face. However, just as quickly, he discovered that he was in bed alone. Panic immediately filled his body and he bolted from the bed, pausing only to pull on his boxers. His search didn't take long. He spotted her sitting on the fire escape, wrapped tightly in a blanket, head resting on the knees pulled against her chest.

Unsure if she was asleep or just thinking, Nathan took a moment to watch her. It was the simple things about her, like seeing her sitting there in that blanket, that made him crazy about her.

Slowly he approached her. Once he stood in the window he whispered, "Haley," not wanting to startle her.

Haley turned her head slightly and glanced at Nathan to acknowledge that she knew he was there, then turned back.

"Can we talk?" Nathan hated that she was ignoring him. He crawled out onto the fire escape, forgetting his near nakedness. Sitting next to Haley, he rested a hand on her knee, "Talk to me, please."

"Not now Nathan," she brushed away his hand.

"Don't shut me out, please." Playing with the edge of her blanket, he focused on that, "What are you thinking about?"

Haley sat quiet for a moment longer, "I made a mistake Nathan. I shouldn't have slept with you."

He looked up at her, "Was it really that horrible?"

"Nathan, great sex doesn't change the fact that we can't get along."

"But there was a time when we could. Why can't we have that again?"

"When did things go so wrong for us?"

"When we let life get in our way."

Haley gazed into his sorrowful eyes, "When did you become so insightful?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Guess I've had a lot of time to think." Taking Haley's hand in his he continued, "The path of our relationship was never a smooth one. We both know that. But together, we made it work. This is just another bump. We're meant to be together. I know it, God knows it, and you know it too. I love you Haley, come home with me, please."

"I just don't know Nathan."

"I'm not going to give up. Nothing will ever change the fact that I love you and want to be with you." Nathan stood up and went back inside, already planning his next move.

Returning to the bedroom, he round his clothes and quickly got dressed before slipping quietly out the front door. He just prayed she'd still be there when he returned.

* * *

After hours of sitting on the fire escape, thinking about everything Nathan said, Haley rose slowly. Stretching, she peered in the window, expecting to see Nathan sitting on her sofa watching TV. Instead she saw nothing but walls. All of her furniture and boxes were gone. A wave of panic rushed over her body. She couldn't believe she'd been robbed. And, 'Oh God,' she thought, 'where's Nathan? Is he hurt?' Hastily climbing through the window she frantically raced from room to room looking for him, calling his name.

Tears streamed down her face as she wandered, now aimlessly, back to the living room. Ready to collapse against the wall, heaving sobs threatening to overtake her body, she stopped in her tracks seeing Nathan stroll through the open front door.

Haley ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck. Planting kisses all over his face she murmured, "Oh, you're okay. I was so worried. I've been robbed. And I thought they'd hurt you. Then I couldn't find you. Oh God Nathan."

Nathan didn't know if he should laugh at her hysterics or cry, because she's just proved that she still loved him. "Hales, slow down. It's okay. I'm fine. And you haven't been robbed," he smiled, "Unless you consider me a thief."

Haley looked at him quizzical, "What are you talking about?"

"While you were zoned out I went and rented a moving truck and hired a couple of moving men."

"You did this?"

"Didn't you tell Brooke I could?"

"I said Natalie's stuff."

"Minor details," he put his hand up and shrugged, "I laid a change of clothes in the bathroom, so they could take out the dresser."

"You went through my stuff?" Haley worried.

"Didn't have to. You still organize your dresser the same way. I was able to just reach in and grab things."

"Oh," Haley muttered, glad he hadn't found her journal, or letters.

First wiping away the lingering tears, Nathan put her at arms distance, "I need to know where we stand Hales. You know how I feel."

"Nathan…"

"All I want to know is if I'm returning to Tree Hill by myself or not. We can figure the rest out later, if there is a later."

Haley looked into his eyes, "when are you leaving?"

Nathan tried to hide the pain of his defeat, "I'll be going now," and releasing her he turned to leave. He'd been so sure…

"Nathan, wait," she grasped his hand, giving him a weary smile she said, "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go."

Nathan's heart swelled, "Of course." Watching her scurry off to the bathroom he couldn't help but dance around, she was giving their marriage another chance.

* * *

Haley stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. Splashing water on her face, she thought about the decision she'd just made. Nathan had given her an out, but for the first time in what seemed like forever she felt like she'd made the right decision. Lately, her life had become one bad decision after another, and it had all begun with the decision to follow her music (and leave her husband), but she had long since discovered that was not her destiny. Yet at the same time she'd been stubborn and ignored what was. Reaching for her toothbrush she realized for the first time that Nathan had truly packed everything, "Nathan! Whatcha do with my toothbrush?"

Nathan chuckled and headed towards the doorway, "It's in the truck somewhere. Sorry."

"That's okay. Will you run across the street and grab that while I get dressed?"

Nathan smiled, "Sure."

As he was walking out of the apartment he heard her yell, "Oh! Toothpaste too!" And he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Nathan sat behind the wheel of the truck, happily singing along to the radio, closely watching Haley driving behind him. A small part of him feared this was all just a dream and he'd wake up back in Tree Hill, alone.

He was startled when his phone rang. Not recognizing the number he hesitated before answering, "Hello?"

"So your number is still the same."

"Of course. I wanted to make sure you could call if you ever felt like it."

"I must've tried a hundred times. But I never knew what to say."

Nathan smirked, "And you do now?"

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Hales."

"I was really worried about you earlier. I thought I'd lost you. And it scared me. I quickly realized that my life would be empty without you."

"I think, deep down, I've always know that Hales," Nathan paused before deciding to go out on a limb, "so will you be staying at the apartment with me?"

Haley sighed, "I don't know yet."

"Okay," he grumbled. "Hey, it looks like traffic is getting heavy, and I'm not familiar with where we're going. Can I call you back when we're out of it?"

"Um, sure," Haley didn't know why exactly, but she had a strange, almost sickening feeling about the way Nathan abruptly ended their conversation.

As much as Nathan hated actually hanging up with Haley, he knew there was a phone call he needed to make. Quickly he dialed Lucas and listened to it ring.

"Nathan!" Lucas answered, "It's about damned time you call. We've been worried sick. Did you find Haley?"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh, "Are you sure you're my brother, and not Haley's?"

"What?" Lucas asked, obviously confused.

"Nothing," he smiled, thinking of Haley's rambling earlier. "We can talk more later. I just called to have you tell Natalie that her mommy and daddy are coming home."

"Good, we've missed you, both of you. When will you be back?"

"Hopefully, tomorrow afternoon sometime."

"We'll see you when you get here then," Lucas paused before whispering, "Welcome back baby brother."


	10. Chapter 10

What Happens Next

Chapter 10

Lucas smiled at the thought of Nathan and Haley being back together. It would be nice to have Nathan truly happy again. Walking into his bedroom he saw Brooke pacing back and forth, gently bouncing Natalie to sleep while Mouth read them a story. "She asleep?"

"Almost," Brooke whispered.

"I just got a phone call."

"Peyton's not bailing tonight is she? Mouth and I have a date."

"No, it wasn't Peyton. It was Nathan."

"Nathan!" she squealed, then she winced and looked down at Natalie, who was miraculously undisturbed. "What did he say?"

"He should be back tomorrow, with Haley."

Brooke kissed Lucas quickly on the cheek then looked at the sleeping baby, "Did you hear that sweetie? Your daddy is coming home, and he's bringing your mommy too. Hopefully you'll be a real family soon."

* * *

Later that night, Haley lay next to Nathan in their motel bed. She felt like a senior on prom night, lying in bed next to her boyfriend, after deciding not to have sex.

They had talked on the phone WAY too much during the trip, laughing and having fun. But Haley had felt something else. He was mad. At her. She'd been avoiding the topic all day. "Nathan," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"We're…we're going to be okay, right?"

He turned to face her, "Of course we are. Why do you ask?"

"I just don't see it as being a good sign that you're mad at me our first day back together."

"I'm not mad at you Haley."

Rolling on her side she turned her back towards him, "Great. Not only are you mad, but you're lying too." A tear slipped down her face, this was exactly the situation she'd feared.

Nathan sighed, "I'm not lying to you, and I'm not mad."

"Then what was with the way you abruptly ended our conversation earlier? I could hear the change in your voice."

"I was frustrated I guess. I want you, and Natalie, to be living with me. But, at the same time I knew I was lucky to have you coming home at all. I knew I couldn't pressure you."

"I'm sorry Nathan," she turned back towards him, "I know this is hard on you. I want us to be together too, I really do, but I don't want to move too fast either."

Nathan opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it and moved in for a light kiss instead, "I know Haley, and I'll wait as long as I have to. There is no one in the world I would rather spend my life with."

Haley looked into his truthful eyes, "Thank you Nathan." She squiggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go.

* * *

It was in this same position that Nathan found himself the next morning when he awoke. A small smile crept across his face, he'd always loved watching her sleep. Then, just as quickly the smile vanished. The thought of NOT waking up like this every morning scared him, and he knew he'd be back to that existence tomorrow. He silently wondered how long it would take them to get back to this.

Haley's eyes fluttered open, "Mornin'," she smiled at him then kissed him lightly on the nose. She lay there a moment longer, then sat up, "We should get moving if we're going to get home at a decent hour." She swept in for a quick kiss on the cheek then slipped out of bed.

Nathan watched as she bounded into the bathroom.

* * *

Haley sat across from Nathan at a small table in the café they had decided upon for lunch. She didn't know how she'd been able to stay away for so long. "So, I've been thinking."

Nathan eyed her, "Oh yeah, 'bout what?"

"A little bit of everything I guess. You. Me. Us. Natalie."

"So there is still an us?"

"Of course there is," Haley looked away for a moment, she hated that she'd ever given him reason to doubt that, though she also knew his fears were real. "But that's a conversation for another time. Right now, I want to talk about Natalie."

"Look Haley,"

"Please, just listen Nathan. I've decided…"

"YOU decided…"

Haley placed a finger gently over his lips, "Shhhh… I've decided that Natalie should live with you, as soon as we get back."

"Haley…"

"I think it would be best. That way, you can spend all the time you want with your daughter," she could see him getting ready to add his two cents, "That way she'll be with her things again, AND she won't be uprooted, again, when I decide to move back in."

"So you really are going to move back in?"

"Of course Nathan. I love you, and I want you in my life, always and forever."

Nathan picked up her hand and softly kissed the knuckles, "Always and forever."

* * *

Hours later, Brooke ran in from the balcony of Nathan's apartment and headed straight for the door squealing, "They're here! They're here! Nathan and Haley just pulled up!"

"Brooke!" Peyton hissed, "You're scaring the girls."

Brooke glared at her, "You are a total buzz kill." Putting her hands on her hips she continued to glare, "Darn you P. Sawyer, aren't you the least bit excited that our favorite couple is back."

"Of course I am Brooke, we all are. But I'm holding my excitement for the day they are truly back together, living under the same roof."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and bounded down the stairs, running straight to Haley, who was barely out of the car. Embracing the girl who, 18 months ago, she never would have even looked at, a tear rolled down her face, "We've missed you so much. Damn it Tutor-Wife, promise me you'll never do this again."

"What, let you hug me?" Haley squeaked, "I can promise that, because you're crushing me."

Brooke's grip loosened, "Sorry. Promise you're never leaving again."

"I promise Brooke. I'm back to stay."

Lucas tapped Brooke on the shoulder, "There are others who'd like to hug Haley as well."

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." She slipped up by Nathan's side, "Things are going to work this time Nathan, I can feel it."

"I can feel it too Brooke, I can feel it too." Nathan clapped his hands together, "Now, lets get this truck unloaded before it gets dark."

* * *

Peyton kissed Jake on the lips at the door, "I'll be home in a little while. I just want to make sure he's okay his first night alone with her."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you when you get home."

Peyton shut the door and turned to watch Nathan. Now that ever last piece of furniture had been unloaded, whether it be here or in the storage unit he had for Haley, he was sitting on the sofa relaxing, and cradling his daughter against his chest. It brought a small tear to her eye. It was a sight she saw everyday at home with Jake, but with Nathan it was different. She could still remember when he was the arrogant jerk she dated. She was jarred from her thought by Nathan.

"Isn't she the most beautiful thing you ever saw?"

She sat down next to him and touched Natalie's tiny fingers, "She's absolutely gorgeous Nathan; the perfect combination of her mommy and daddy."

"Thanks Peyton."

She watched the pair a moment longer, "How are you doing?"

"I'm scared Peyton. What if she wakes up while I'm sleeping? What if her bath water is too hot? How do I know if she's hungry, wet, or just cranky? What if she gets sick, or is teething? God Peyton, I don't know if I can do this."

Peyton's hand rested on his knee, "You can do this Nathan. All of those things, they'll come to you in time. You're going to be a wonderful dad. And remember, you're not alone. We're all just a phone call away. You're going to be okay Nathan."

"I don't know that I am. What if she decides never to truly come home?"

Peyton knew he was no longer talking about his fears concerning Natalie, "I don't think she's going anywhere this time."

"No, neither do I. I truly believe she's staying in Tree Hill, but I don't know that she's staying with me."

"Nathan, whatever you did, YOU were the one who convinced her to come home. And I saw her this afternoon Nathan, she was glowing and so happy. That's because of you. She'll be living back in this apartment before you and Natalie know it."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"How did I collect so much shit in a year?" Haley flopped onto the bed next to Lucas. "Thanks for all of your help, and not just today. I know the last few weeks have been rough for you too. But I meant a lot to me, and to Nathan too."

Lucas rolled his head to look at her, "Anything to help my family, and my best friend." He reached for her hand, "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be back. My life is finally starting to feel right again."

"You know what would make it feel even more right, don't you?"

"Lucas…"

"Why aren't you living with your husband and daughter Haley?"

"Do you not want me here?" She say up and turned her back to him.

"You know that's not it Haley. You're always welcome here," sitting up he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm scared. There, I said it. I'm scared!" She collapsed into him, her body heaving from the sobs. "I love him so much Lucas. But what if we end up resenting each other? He'll never get to play basketball, I'll never go to college. What if we moved too fast?"

"Who cares how fast the relationship progressed? You love each other, you're married, and you have a daughter you both love very much. And you have friends and family who support you. That's all that matters. And Nathan doesn't care about basketball, that was Dan's dream, not his. And you will go to college Haley. Nathan wants that for you, and he knows it's important to you, so it's important to him."

"Thanks Lucas," she kissed his cheek, "I promise I'll go home soon."

"I know you will. Goodnight Haley."

"Goodnight Lucas."


	11. Chapter 11

What Happens Next

Chapter 11

Two weeks later…

Nathan was surprised to see Lucas standing in his apartment when he arrived home with Natalie after school and work, "Hey," he looked around, "what's going on?"

Lucas gently took Natalie from his brother, "baby sitting. Haley called an hour ago, begging me to watch Natalie and ask you to meet her at this," he handed Nathan a piece of paper, "restaurant in 30 minutes."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so. She wouldn't elaborate. But, I talked to her again last night, and maybe she's ready to come home.

* * *

The moment Nathan exited his apartment, his mind went into overdrive. He'd tried to hide his nervousness from Lucas, not wanting him to see how scared he was. Things had been great the last two weeks. Haley would stay with Natalie during the day, and then she'd work evenings at the café. Afterwards, she'd come over and they'd talk about their days while he got Natalie ready for bed. They would laugh, sometimes cry, but mostly they would smile, enjoying being together. But, they always avoided the topic of her moving back in.

He just wanted to know what was so important that she begged Lucas to baby-sit, instead of just talking tonight.

Nathan walked into the restaurant, scanning for Haley.

The hostess, a girl he recognized from school approached him, "Mr. Scott. Mrs. Scott is waiting for you, please follow me."

Mrs. Scott. He loved the sound of that. He spotted her, nervously twisting her napkin and thanked the hostess. He approached Haley and lightly kissed her forehead, "Hi." Sitting he asked, "Am I late?"

Haley set down her napkin and tried to smile, "Nope. Right on time," she started to play with her silverware.

Nathan reached across the table and placed his hands over hers, "Haley. Stop. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said with a quiver, "I just thought we should talk."

Nathan wasn't convinced, and it worried him, "Okay Hales. What did you want to talk about?"

"What are your plans after high school Nathan?"

Nathan looked at Haley in surprise. Just the day before she'd avoided such conversation with all of her efforts. "I've talked to Keith, and he's going to give me a raise, full-time hours, and benefits for me and my family. He also wants me to go to the community college and take a few auto body classes."

"That's great Nathan," her heart swelled, knowing how much he wanted to be there for her and Natalie, "and I'm glad you're going to take classes too. But, what were your plans before I came back and you found out about Natalie?"

"Work for Keith."

"Nathan…"

"I swear I'm telling you the truth. I love it Haley. I found something I'm good at and enjoy. And I love working for Keith. He's so different from my dad. I understand why Karen and Lucas love him so much." He saw a tear trickle down Haley's face and reached up to wipe it away, "What's wrong Hales?" He thought things had been going so well.

"I want to come home," she sobbed.

Taken aback, he stood up and walked over to her, hugging her tightly, "You don't have to cry," he whispered, "You know I want you there." Seeing people watching them he whispered, "Why don't we go home and talk about this."

Haley simply nodded in agreement.

Once he had her situated in the car, he gave her one last worried look before calling Lucas, "Hey man, um, look, Haley's not feeling so hot." He paused, "I don't know yet. Could you possibly take Natalie back to your place tonight?" Listening to Lucas respond he then said, "Thanks. Oh, could you have someone go get Haley's car? Thanks. I owe you."

Nathan was glad to see Lucas already gone as he escorted Haley into the apartment. Leading her to the sofa they sat down. He watched Haley; she'd been in the same sort of trance since leaving the restaurant. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Haley nodded this time.

Returning with water he handed her the glass and sat down, "Please talk to me Haley."

"Tell me I didn't ruin your life Nathan."

Nathan gently lifted her face towards his, "You saved my life Haley. Don't, even for a second, ever think otherwise. I never would've walked away from my dad. I never would've known what it meant to love. I love you Haley, and nothing's ever going to change that."

"I'm pregnant Nathan."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. I just found out today."

"Is this why you suddenly want to move back in?"

"No," she shook her head, "Maybe a little. Is that wrong?"

"No, it's not. But why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

"Because I didn't know. I was going to surprise you," she flashed a small smile when he grinned, "Not this surprise. I had it all worked out. I was going to have someone watch Natalie, and show up on your doorstep with my suitcase. That was going to happen in two weeks."

"Two weeks? I'm happy not to have to wait another two weeks."

"Shut up," she hit him playfully, "I was at the doctor because I wanted to go back on the patch. I remembered that last time the doctor told me to wear it for two weeks before relying on it alone. I'd forgotten about the mandatory pregnancy test if you've been sexually active, since it wasn't necessary last time." She rested her head on his shoulder, "I couldn't believe it when the doctor told me."

Nathan stroked her hair gently, "We're going to be okay Haley. I promise."

"Still have the same opinion that I didn't ruin your life?"

"Of course Haley."

The couple sat in silence for a while before Nathan spoke again, "Everyone's going to be so excited. When can we start telling people?"

Haley rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand, "We can tell the gang tomorrow."

"Oh."

Haley tried not to laugh, "Who do you want to call?"

"My mom."

"Go ahead." Haley sat silently and smiled as she listened to Nathan's end of the conversation.

"Hey mom. Good. How are you? You can tell? Yeah, I am happy," he flashed a smile at his wife, "Haley moved back in tonight mom. Yeah, we're both pretty excited. But, I have even better news." He sat down on the sofa and took Haley's hand in his, "We're going to have another baby. Yeah, we're going to be okay. Just a sec, let me ask her,"

"Can we make dinner at my mom's tomorrow night?"

She nodded her head, "I'm sure Jake or Lucas could cover for me."

"Yeah mom, we can make it. I love you too."

Haley smiled at Nathan as he set the phone down. She kissed him lightly, "You two have really gotten close, haven't you?"

"Yeah, we have. She's worried about us. But she's excited too." He winked at her, "I think she loves being a grandma. And now that she doesn't have Dan poisoning her mind, she believes in us too." Nathan paused, thinking of a set of parents who'd believed in them almost from the beginning, "When are we going to tell your parents?"

"We're not Nathan."

"Haley, they should know."

"Why Nathan? They turned their back on me, and their granddaughter, when we needed them most. They've never even met their first Scott grandchild. What difference will it make if they even know about this one? It won't change a damned thing. I have the only person I need. I have you." She kissed him again. Standing up, Haley took his hand and pulled him to his feet. Seductively wrapping her arms around him she kissed him yet again, more passionately this time, "I think it's time for bed."

He eyed her, "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the reviews. I really love this chapter, I hope a lot of you do too. I think there is so much depth to this chapter, and I just feel like there's a lot of great stuff. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

What Happens Next**

Chapter 12

Lucas woke up the next morning to find Haley in his bedroom, frantically packing one of her suitcases. "Hales?"

Haley jumped and turned to see Lucas sitting up in bed, watching her, "Damn it Lucas! You scared me."

"What's going on Haley?"

"Just go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you. Oh, and I can't watch Natalie today, so Deb's going to come pick her up before you leave for school." She went back to throwing things in her suitcase, "Shit. I almost forgot. Can you cover my shift at the café tonight?"

"Haley, you're scaring me. Where are you going?"

"To Charlotte!" she said with excitement, "But my ride's going to leave me if I don't hurry up."

"Who's taking you to Charlotte?" Lucas would feel his hands sweating.

"Nathan's calling in sick today and we're going shopping."

Lucas relaxed, "Then what's with the suitcase?"

"I needed a change of clothes so I can go home and shower. Then I need clothes for dinner at Deb's tonight."

"Did you say 'go home'?"

"Yeah, isn't it great, I'm moving back into the apartment. We'll come get the rest of my stuff tonight after dinner." And with that, Haley ran out the door.

* * *

Peyton looked at Lucas as he sat down at their lunch table. "Hey, have you seen Nathan today? I wanted to ask how Haley's feeling."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "She's fine. And I think the only problem last night was that they were both horny and didn't want any distractions." He paused, "Although, she is moving back to the apartment, so it was definitely worth it."

"What!" Brooke and Peyton both screeched.

"Yeah, she woke me up this morning, packing her suitcase in a hurry. She was telling me about going to Charlotte and not wanting to miss her ride, and needing me to cover her shift tonight. I was freaking out. Then she mentioned going home to shower. I finally got out of her that Nathan was playing hokey today, and they were going shopping in Charlotte, that she decided to move in with Nathan, and they were having dinner with Deb tonight."

"And she was happy?" Peyton questioned.

"She was literally bouncing with excitement."

"And you waited until lunch to tell us?" Brooke pouted.

Lucas chuckled, "This is the only time of the day we're all together."

"Lucas Scott!" Brooke scolded, "This is totally worthy of an emergency before school meeting."

"I'll remember that next time," Lucas smirked.

"You'd better."

* * *

It was early in the afternoon and Haley laughed as Nathan told her yet another story about the gang. She sat on his lap in the park, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I wish we could be like this forever. It's so peaceful and relaxing."

"Except my legs are falling asleep," Nathan grinned.

"I'm sorry," Haley began to slip off his lap.

Nathan grasped her legs and bottom, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well you just said…"

"And you actually believed me?" he kissed her quickly.

"Oh, I see how it's going to be," she planted small kisses all over his face, each one 'missing' his mouth. Slowly she trailed the kisses down his neck and focused her attention at the crook of his neck. She couldn't help but smile as he groaned. Feeling devious, Haley wriggled her bottom which he was still holding in place on his lap.

Nathan groaned again, "Damn woman, what are you trying to do to me?"

"I don't know what you mean," Haley smiled innocently at him.

"I think you're trying to kill me slowly."

Haley shrugged, "Nah. I think if I was going to kill you I'd make it quick, like maybe stab you while you sleep." She shrugged again and stood up, taking his hand.

He stood, following her, "Have you thought about this?"

"No, not really," she smirked, "But its fun to see you squirm sometimes." Wrapping her arm around his waist, she rested her head against his chest, "Let's go home."

"Certainly ma'am."

As they drove back to Tree Hill, Nathan kept his arm draped across her shoulders while she sat curled up on the seat, head resting against him. "Do you want a boy or girl this time Haley?"

"Maybe a boy. I thought Natalie was going to be a boy. I planned to name him Nathan."

"I'm glad it wasn't a boy. I like Natalie much better."

"You don't like your name?"

"No, I like my name just fine. I just never imagined naming my son Nathan Jr."

"You've thought about that? I thought only girls did that."

"It's not like I thought about it growing up or anything, but yeah, after I realized I loved you."

"Even before we were married?"

"Yeah. That's one of the many reasons I asked you to marry me. I couldn't stop picturing having kids with you Hales."

"Really?" she looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah. I imagined all girls, looking just like their mother."

"How many?"

"Sometimes three, but mostly four or five."

"Four or five? You're pretty ambitious Mr. Scott."

"Yeah, but we were older. I hadn't planned on starting quite this early. Maybe after college, or at least a year or two into it."

"Yeah, well, the best laid plans…"

"Trust me, I know. So, what about it Hales, boy or girl?"

"Growing up, I always imagined a small family. First a boy, then a girl, that way she'd have a big brother to keep her safe."

"I like that picture too, but we got our girl first. Do you really want a small family?"

"Not as much. Around the same time I got the tattoo my vision changed. I kept seeing mini yous running around, dribbling basketballs. Well, all but one, who'd be pulling on the pigtails of his little sister, who looked a lot like Natalie, and who always went crying to her daddy."

"Did I spoil her?"

"Oh yeah."

"Did I pressure the boys about basketball?"

"No, you supported them, but that was it."

"What about names?"

"Nathan, I'm not due for another 8 ½ months. Don't you think it's a little early?"

"Humor me."

"I don't know. The names I envisioned giving my children has changed numerous times with my age and personality."

"What about something starting with and H? Since Natalie was named after me."

"That's not necessary Nathan. What about having all N names? Some families do that kind of thing."

Nathan scrunched up his face, "And have our kids end up with nerdy, old people names like Nigel, or Nancy or Newton? No way."

"I'm sure we'd find better names than those."

"No, we're NOT doing the N thing."

"Okay, no more N's. But we don't have to settle on anything right now."

"Are you going to want to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No. It doesn't matter to me. I didn't find out with Natalie."

"How was your pregnancy?"

"It was hard going through it alone."

"I'm sorry about that Hales."

"It's okay Nathan, ancient history."

"Were you sick a lot?"

"Some in the beginning, but not too bad."

"Were you in labor for a long time?"

"20 excruciating hours. Your daughter is definitely NOT punctual."

"So she entered into this world in true womanly form – fashionably late."

Haley elbowed him, "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Even if it's true?"

"Especially since it's true."

* * *

Nathan paused his game of _NBA Live_ and wandered into the bathroom where the shower was running, "Come on Hales," he whined, "you are still the slowest shower taker I know."

"Calm down. I'm almost done."

"We're going to be late to dinner."

"That wouldn't be a problem had you listened to my suggestion of showering together."

Nathan could hear the pretend pout in her voice, "We wouldn't make dinner at all if we did that."

"Fine. Give me another 15 minutes and I'll be ready."

Nathan turned to leave.

"Oh, and Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"If you think I'm horny now, wait until around the fourth month."

Nathan's eyes got wide as he walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Deb opened her front door to find Nathan and Haley standing on the stoop kissing, "To be in love again."

Nathan and Haley stopped, arms still wrapped around each other.

"Mom."

"Mrs. Scott."

"Don't be embarrassed kids. Come on, let's get inside. And please, it's Deb."

Nathan held Haley's hand as they followed Deb into the dining room, "Thank for asking us over mom."

"It's the least I could do. Dinner's almost ready. I'd forgotten how much longer it takes to do things when you're taking care of a baby."

"How was Natalie today?"

"She was great. She's asleep now." Deb looked at Haley, "You've done a wonderful job with her so far Haley. Natalie is a wonderful baby."

"Thanks Deb."

"Haley, I want to tell you how excited I am that you've returned to Tree Hill, and moved back in with Nathan." Deb smiled at the happy couple, "You transformed my son into a kind, loving, wonderful person. And I've never seen him happier than when he is with you."

Haley blushed, but Nathan kissed her cheek lightly, "She's right you know."

"When I first found out about Natalie, I was scared for both of you. I remember what it was like, being a parent at such a young age. But the relationship you two have is so different from what Dan and I had. Our marriage was once of necessity, I guess you could say. But the two of you have so much love, and a beautiful daughter created from that love." Deb paused, "When Nathan called last night and told me the news, the only feeling I had was that of excitement. Then I became a tad bit concerned. Do you plan on staying in your apartment?"

Nathan looked at Haley and they shrugged their shoulders. Nathan spoke, "We hadn't really talked about it. I don't know why not. At least for a while."

"It's just that I'm guessing it's a little crowded now that you have all of that baby furniture in there."

"Maybe a little," Nathan stated, "But its home."

"Are you going to be able to fit a second of almost everything in there when it comes time?"

"Well, Keith's going to give me a raise and more hours. So if we save, maybe we'll be able to afford a two bedroom before the baby is born."

"Have you thought about a house?"

"We can't afford a house mom, even with both of us working."

"What about a place on the beach?"

"Mrs. Scott, that would be wonderful, but like Nathan said, we can't afford a house, not with two babies to support."

"I would like to give the two of you the beach house."

"Mrs. Scott!"

"Mom, we can't."

"You can, and you will. It's just been sitting empty since Dan died. I'd actually been thinking about selling it. And I never gave you a proper wedding gift, and I would like to do this for you."

"What will the rent be?"

"No rent. You'll just pay the utilities. I'll even cover the maintenance, just like a landlord would."

"Are you serious?" Haley couldn't believe it.

"I am completely serious. The house has been paid off for years, and I don't need the money. You'll have plenty of room to raise your family."

"We really appreciate this mom. But what about my lease on the apartment? Utilities are going to be higher at the beach house, and we can't afford both."

"Well, you can transfer utilities, so you'll only be paying for one set. And I can help you with the rest."

"Mom, you're doing way too much."

"Actually, I don't think I've done enough Nathan. You're still in high school Nathan. You're not supposed to be worrying about rent and utilities. I'm at least partially responsible for you deciding to become emancipated. You're my son Nathan, I should still be supporting you."

"Maybe so. But all of that became null and void when I decided to get married."

Deb looked at Haley, "Is he always this stubborn?"

Haley grinned, "Not always. But lately, yeah."

Nathan wrinkled his nose at Haley, who leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Don't worry, I still love you."

He raised his eyebrows, "Thanks," and smiled.

Deb sighed, "Okay, so you have your pride, and you make a good argument. So let me ask you this. How many months do you have left on your lease?"

"Did, last month already paid, so five I guess."

"How many months was it before you got married?"

"Not long. Two I think."

"How many between Haley leaving and yesterday?" She looked at Haley, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"13 months."

"You lived by yourself for 15 months. By my calculations, after paying your last five months, I still owe you ten."

"We can't let you do that Deb," Haley stated, "You're already doing too much by giving us the house."

"Please. At least let me pay the remaining months of your lease."

"Fine, but nothing more," Nathan squeezed Haley's hand.

Haley smiled as her stomach grumbled, "Can we eat now?"

Deb glanced from husband to wife and laughed, "Keep your cabinets well stocked Nathan, and NEVER deny your wife any food she asks you to give her in the next nine months."

Nathan grimaced, "I'm going to be making 2 am runs for bizarre things like pickles and anchovies, huh?"

Haley nodded her head, "It'll be nice not having to go myself."

* * *

After dinner and making plans to transfer the deeds of the house, Nathan and Haley bid Deb goodnight.

Sitting in the car, Natalie secure in the back seat, Haley looked at Nathan, "I should let Lucas know we're on our way over."

"Think he's alone?"

Haley looked at Nathan with a face that said, 'Are you kidding me?' Chuckling she said, "I'm guessing he couldn't keep his mouth shut, and they're practically foaming at the mouth, ready to pounce."

Nathan knew she was right. "So what do we tell them first? That we're moving to the beach house, or that we're going to have another baby?"

"Since they're expecting to hear about my move, we'll start with the beach house. Then when they ask why, we'll tell them Deb thought our growing family needed a bigger place to live."

Nathan gave her a quick kiss, "See, that right there is why it should be you, and not me going to college."

"We'll talk about that later," she whispered as they pulled up outside of Lucas'.

Missing the fluttering of the drapes, Haley and Nathan were surprised when the door flew open. "We were beginning to think you were blowing us off."

Haley smiled, "Nice to see you too. But I don't remember having plans with anyone but Lucas and Nathan."

Brooke put her hands on her hips, "So what, you just weren't going to tell us? We've been waiting for this day for like, ever."

"I don't know what you're talking about Brooke," she could see their friends sitting behind Brooke, trying not to laugh.

Nathan elbowed her gently, "Just tell her Hales."

"You're no fun," she pouted. "I'm finally giving Lucas his bedroom back."

"We know," Brooke squealed, hugging Haley. "Lucas told us. So Peyton and I packed all of your stuff for you. Do you want help taking it to the apartment?"

"Thanks," Haley smiled at Peyton, "but I'm not mobbing into the apartment," God how she loved playing with her friends.

"Can we at least help put it in the car?" Brooke asked. "Wait," she stopped and looked from Lucas to Haley and Nathan, "But Lucas said."

"I know what Lucas said, but our plans changed. We're actually going to move into the beach house, all three of us."

"The beach house?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Nathan smiled, "Mom's giving it to us. Guess she's been thinking about selling it."

"What made her decide to do that?" Peyton asked.

"A little bit of guilt. But she said our growing family needs more space."

"I guess the apartment is a little crowded…"

"And we couldn't argue when she said we'd be cramped for space once we get a second crib and high chair," Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist.

"That makes sense," Brooke shrugged sitting next to Mouth.

Haley looked at Nathan, wondering who long it would take for the words to sink in.

It was Jake whose eyes lit up first, "Did you say a second crib and high chair? Are you pregnant again?"

Haley and Nathan both nodded as he leaned in for a kiss.

Jake laughed as he stood to congratulate the couple, "You do know what causes that, right?"

"Yes," Nathan smiled, "Thank you though Mr. Jagelski."

Lucas looked at them in surprise, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes. We just found out yesterday." Haley chuckled and looked at Jake, "I was actually at the doctor to go back on the patch, so this wouldn't happen."

Everyone laughed, and Peyton grinned, "I guess we know what Nathan did to convince her to come home – he reminded her what she was missing at home." She wriggled her eyebrows at Nathan and then Haley.

Haley grinned wickedly, "Oh, it was good," she looked up at Nathan, "and I'd forgotten just how much I had truly missed that part of our relationship, but it wasn't what brought me home." She kissed Nathan quickly, "Sorry babe." Looking back at her friends she continued, "While I was spaced out, trying to decide what it all meant, Nathan packed up all of my stuff. I thought I'd been robbed, and when I couldn't find Nathan, I was afraid they had hurt him and that I'd lost him forever. It was then that I knew, if God just let me see him again, I'd never let him go. And I promise I won't."

Lucas hugged Haley, "Congratulations you tow. I'm happy for you. But Haley," Lucas put her at arms length, "please never again make mention of how good my brother is in bed. It just freaks me out."

The room laughed again, and mouth spoke, "I hope this is the last time we have to move you two. I think you've used a lifetimes worth of moving passes in the last month."

"This will be it Mouth. We plan on staying at the beach house for a long, long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thanks for some of the great reviews. Sorry this update took longer than I'd planned. I wasn't sure where I wanted to end the chapter...and I haven't been in the right frame of mind to write lately. So, hopefully it won't be as long until the next update...I'll try hard to get it out next weekend. Anyway, keep up the great reviews, I live for them, literally!**

* * *

What Happens Next

Chapter 13

* * *

Haley stood in the entry way of the beach house, directing movers. As Lucas walked through the front door she stopped him, "Please make Nathan let me help."

"I gave him my word Hales."

"But I'm not helpless."

"He's just trying to take care of you and the baby the best he knows how."

Haley crossed her arms, "Fine." She remembered the argument she'd had with Nathan earlier in the week.

_She'd been packing boxes since putting Natalie down for her nap after lunch. She was almost done with the bedroom when he arrived home from school._

"_Haley?"_

"_In the bedroom."_

_Nathan walked in with Natalie, "Look who I found awake in her playpen."_

_Haley stood and kissed both her husband and her daughter, "Hi."_

_He looked around, "What are you doing?"_

"_Well, if we're going to move on Saturday, someone's got to pack all out stuff."_

"_But should you be doing that?"_

"_Why not? I have plenty of time in the afternoon while she's napping."_

"_But in your condition?"_

"_Nathan, I'm pregnant, not dying."_

"_I don't want you to hurt yourself."_

"_I've been pregnant before Nathan. I know what I can do. Besides, I moved the last time too."_

"_Only because I wasn't there to do it for you."_

_Haley gritted her teeth, "Nathan. I'm not helpless."_

_Nathan sighed, "Maybe we can make a deal," he looked at Haley, "You can keep packing if you promise not to move the boxes." Seeing her ready to argue he added, "I'll stack them neatly when I get home."_

"_Okay. I promise I won't move the boxes. Now, I have to get ready for work."_

"_Haley…"_

_She turned, "Nathan, you can't stop me from working too. I'll go crazy."_

_Nathan smiled, "I wasn't going to. I just want to make sure you're not mad."_

"_No, not mad," she kissed him, "I know you're just trying to help."_

She was keeping her promise to not move any boxes, but she wasn't very happy about it. Nathan was the next one to walk through the doors and she grasped his arm, "Nathan," she whined, "I'm bored. And I can't unpack any of these boxes without furniture. Buuuuuuuuuuut, if you were to find the ones for the kitchen…"

"We'll get on that Hales."

She kissed him, "Thanks, I love you."

"Love you too Hales."

* * *

Sunday night, Nathan lay in bed, Haley curled up against him. "This is weird," he whispered.

"What's weird?"

"Sleeping in this room."

"We can change rooms. We don't have to have the master bedroom. We can trade Natalie for your old room. I don't mind."

"No, I want us to have this bedroom. It'll get less weird. I'm just glad to have you here with me." He lightly kissed her neck, "Mmmmmm, you smell so sweet."

Haley rolled to face him, "Shut up," she kissed him, "You're sweet, but I didn't shower today. I must stink like no other."

He kissed her, "Maybe so, but not to me." Nathan pulled her closer and slowly ran his hands down her body. Haley kissed him and ran her fingers through his short hair. Pulling him close her kisses became more feverish. Nathan's hands slipped under her camisole, while hers splayed over his bare chest.

As their grasping and groping increased, Nathan whispered, "I love you Mrs. Scott."

Haley kissed him, "I love you too Mr. Scott."

* * *

Haley awoke the next morning, tangled amongst Nathan and their sheets. She smiled with thoughts of the previous night.

Suddenly the sound of their alarm pierced the morning silence. Haley struggled to reach the snooze button without waking Nathan. Silence resumed and she snuggled back against Nathan.

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "Mmmmm, morning."

Haley looked up into his eyes and kissed him softly, "Morning."

Nathan held her tightly, "Lets just lay here a few more minutes."

"How about all day?"

"Why Haley James, are you suggesting I skip school?"

"Well…" Haley was interrupted by a cry from the other room.

"Duty calls," Nathan kissed her forehead, "You stay in bed a while longer and I'll get her. I'll bring her in once she's fed so I can get ready for school."

Haley reached for him as he slipped out of bed, pulling him close for another kiss.

* * *

Haley was still lying in bed a half hour later when Nathan walked back into the room cradling Natalie. He set her down on the bed, "Go see your mommy darling."

Haley cuddled with their daughter, "What do you think kiddo? Tell your daddy he should stay home with us today."

"Haley, I missed school last week."

"You mean you want to go to school, instead of staying home with your beautiful, loving wife and this cutie?"

"Don't get me wrong Hales, I don't want to go to school, but I probably should."

"Just call and tell them Natalie's sick and I'm pregnant."

Nathan crawled into bed behind Haley, "Okay, I'll stay home today. But this has to be the last time if I actually plan to graduate."

"Fine Mr. Responsibility, this will be the last face excuse, I promise."

* * *

After breakfast Nathan, Haley, and Natalie took a trip to the hardware store where they picked out paint and borders for Natalie's room and the master bath. They were working on their bedroom when Nathan's phone rang; he looked at Haley and smiled, "Hello."

"Nathan Scott, where are you?"

"Hello to you too big brother."

"Where are you Nate? I'll tell you where you're not – school."

"I'm at Johnson's Hardware."

"You do realize that today's a school day, right?"

"Yes, I am aware. But Haley begged me to stay home. I told her this was the last time if I want to graduate."

"Lucas let out a sigh of relief. He was worried about his brother and his young family, "So what are you doing at Johnson's?"

"Picking out paint and wallpaper and stuff," he pointed to one of the samples Haley held out, "That one," he whispered.

"Paint and wallpaper?"

"Yeah, it's an effort to make the place more ours and less Dan's."

"Wise idea. But couldn't that be done on the weekend?"

"I'm quickly learning that you don't argue with a pregnant woman, especially one who happens to be your wife."

Lucas laughed, "What have you done to my best friend?"

Nathan smiled, "Shut up."

"Well, if you need any help painting – or anything else, just let me know."

"I'll do that Luke."

"Just make sure you're back at school tomorrow little brother."

"Alright already, I'll be there."

Hanging up with Lucas, Nathan gave Haley a peck on the cheek, "He offered to help paint."

"After harassing you about school," she smiled.

"I told him it was your idea," Nathan smiled, "and then he hinted at the thought that I corrupted you."

It was Haley's turn to laugh, "So what if you did."


	14. Chapter 14

What Happens Next

Chapter 14

3 weeks later…

Lucas was sitting in English class when the secretary came over the loud speaker, "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Magill, but could you please send Lucas Scott to the office with his things, he'll be leaving for the day."

Lucas looked at Peyton and shrugged his shoulders. Moments later her strolled into the office, "What's going on Mrs. Pennington?"

She tilted her head toward the small room used by the school nurse, "It's your brother. He needs to go to the hospital right away. And I don't think he's in any condition to drive." She shook her head, "It was hard enough convincing him to wait for you…"

Lucas raced to the door, "Nathan, what's wrong?"

"My mom, Haley, hospital now."

"Okay, calm down, we're leaving, Tell me in the car."

Nathan grabbed his arm, "No time to talk."

Sitting in the car Lucas looked at Nathan, "Okay, tell me what happened."

"I don't know. My mom called, and she was taking Haley to the hospital. She said to meet them there."

"It'll be okay Nate, I'm sure she's fine.

* * *

Deb met them at the front desk in the emergency room, "Oh Nathan, thank god you're finally here. They won't tell me anything."

Nathan ran up to the desk, "Please, my mom just brought my wife in. Haley Scott. Please, let me see her."

"Certainly. Right this way Mr. Scott."

Lucas watched as Nathan was led through the double doors then sat down and looked at Deb, "What happened?"

"Haley was supposed to work an early shift at the café, so I said I'd watch Natalie. I stopped by the house to get her, and Haley wouldn't answer the door. So I let myself in. I found her huddled on the kitchen floor, rocking back and forth crying." Deb paused, "She was in pain Lucas. She kept saying how much it hurt. And she was bleeding too."

Lucas opened his eyes wide, "Do you think she's going to lose the baby?"

"I don't know Lucas, I don't know."

* * *

Deb and Lucas had been sitting for what seemed like an eternity when Nathan finally came back through the double doors, tears streaming down his face.

Deb reached her son first and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "Shhhh, its okay. Is Haley alright?"

Nathan's sobs increased, "The baby's gone. She had a miscarriage."

"Oh Nathan, I am so sorry. I can't imagine how much you're hurting right now."

"What are we going to do mom? Our baby, it's gone."

I know Nathan, but you're going to get through this. Things like this happen for a reason."

Lucas rested his arm across Nathan's shoulder, "How's Haley taking the news?"

"She cried. But she's sleeping now. The doctor said she's going to need a lot of rest during the next few weeks."

"Can we go in and see her?"

"The doctor said no visitors until this evening," Nathan looked back towards the doors, "I'm uh, I'm gonna go back in there. I don't want her to be alone right now."

"Go be with your wife Nathan," Lucas patted Nathan's shoulder, "Tell her that I love her."

Deb glanced at Lucas, tears in her eyes, "Well, there's nothing I can do here. Natalie's with Karen at the café. I think I'll go pick her up and take her back to my house. Tell Nathan to not worry about anything but Haley. I'll take care of Natalie as long as they need me to."

"I'll do that," Lucas hugged her, "They really are going to be okay. You know that, right?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"A little of both."

"They are. It's just going to take a while."

"I know." Lucas released Deb and watched her walk away. Looking at his watch, he stopped to think who was currently in a free period. Picking up his phone he dialed, tapping his foot.

"What's going on Luke? Peyton mentioned you got called out of class. Something about leaving for the day?"

"Yeah, family emergency."

"Is your mom okay? Keith?"

"They're both fine. It's Haley actually. That's why I'm calling. I need you to gather Mouth, Brooke, and Peyton and come to the hospital."

"My god Lucas, is she okay? What about Nathan?"

"She'll be okay. And he's with her. I'll tell you guys more when you get here."

* * *

20 minutes later Jake, Peyton, Brooke and Mouth rushed into the emergency room.

"Where is she Lucas?" Peyton asked, tears streaming down her face. Jake pulls her close.

"Maybe we should sit."

Brooke grabs Mouth's hand, "what happened Luke?"

"Haley, god, this is so hard. Haley, she, she lost the baby," he finally spit out.

"A miscarriage?" Mouth whispered.

All Lucas could do was nod.

A cry escaped from both girls as they collapsed against their boyfriends.

"I thought you guys should know, and I didn't want you to be alone at school when you did."

Brooke pulled him against her and Mouth, "Have you been alone?"

"Only for a little while. Deb left as I was calling Jake."

"How's Nathan?" Jake couldn't imagine the feeling of losing a child, and knowing there was nothing you could do to get them back.

"Not good. The look on his face, it tore me apart. Not even when Haley left did he look like that."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Deb went to the house to pick up Natalie and found Haley on the kitchen floor, curled up and crying in pain. She was bleeding, so Deb rushed her here. She can't have any visitors until later this evening."

"Do they know what caused it?"

"Not that I've been told."

"Is she going to be okay?" Peyton asked in a hushed voice.

"I hope so."

"Are they going to be okay?" Brooke whispered.

Lucas shook his head, "Yeah. They will. They love each other too much. It might get hairy for a while – Nathan's going to smother her, while Haley's going to blame herself and take it as some kind of sign." He hugged his friends, "And we just need to give them our support, while not smothering them. They're going to need some space, time to be together as a family."

"Well," Peyton clasped her hands together, "it looks like we're gonna be here a while. How about some food?" She walked off without waiting for a response.

Brooke looked at Jake, "I'll go." She caught up to Peyton as she was stepping on the elevator. "Are you okay hun?"

"Why can't anything good happen to us?"

"Haley being in the hospital means nothing good ever happens?"

"She's not just in the hospital Brooke. She just lost her baby."

"That's still just one bad thing."

"Jake had to lave because of Nikki. Haley left. Nathan was in the hospital on his death bead after a botched semi-suicide attempt. Lucas was in the hospital in a coma…"

"P. Sawyer, bad things happen to everyone. But there are a lot of good things too."

"Name one."

Brooke sighed, "Honestly," shaking her head she said, "I'll give you more than one. Jake came back and Nikki's locked away for a long time. I hooked up with Mouth after the Lucas situation. Haley came back to Nathan AND they have a beautiful daughter together. Dan's dead – a tragedy only for him. Keith and Karen are getting married."

"Okay, you made your point. But why did this have to happen? They were finally together and happy."

"I don't know. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be right now."

"Please tell me you mean the pregnancy, and not them."

"Of course I mean the pregnancy. They have always been meant to be. Only Haley's crazy talk thought they weren't." She hugged Peyton, "Now, lets get some food P. Sawyer."

* * *

Nathan sat in the hospital room, holding Haley's hand as she slept. "Please be okay Hales," he whispered. "I love you so much. I can't be without you. I need you. Natalie needs you."

Haley's eyes fluttered open, "Hey."

Nathan looked up, "Hey, you're awake." He kissed her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

She tried to muster up a small smile, "Sore." Gripping his hand tight she whispered, "I'm sorry Nathan."

"For what?"

"I know that we lost the baby, and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides, we don't have to talk about it now. We can wait until we're home," he looked towards the window.

"I want to talk about it Nate. We can't avoid the topic."

"I just thought…" looking back at her he whispered, "what happened today Hales?"

"I was getting ready for work, tidying up the kitchen so we wouldn't have to do it tonight, and putting a bag together for Natalie. She was in the living room watching _Baby Einstein_, gurgling away, waiting for your mom. Then I felt this searing pain and everything went black, and I must've passed out. When I came around I knew something was wrong. I tried to get to the phone, but I couldn't stand. Then I heard your mom at the door and tried to yell but she couldn't hear me. I was so scared Nathan."

A tear trickled down his cheek, "I'm so sorry Haley. I should've been there."

"I'm sorry we lost the baby," she said again.

Resting his forehead against hers he said, "I'm sorry too. But these things happen. I was more afraid that I was going to lose you too. I never want to lose you again Haley. My life is not complete without you."

"God I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you."

Haley smiled, "Have you talked to the doctor?"

"He came in and talked to me when I got here, and you're going to be fine. He said your body has been through a tremendous trauma and there's going to be a lot of time for healing."

"Did he say what went wrong?"

"He just said he wanted to run a few tests."

"Is anyone else here?"

"Lucas. Mrs. Pennington didn't think I should drive."

"What about your mom and Natalie?"

"Mom was out there too. But, actually, I don't know where Natalie is."

"Go out and let them know I'm okay."

"Hales…"

"I'll be fine. Go. They must be worried."

"Okay. I'll be back," Nathan walked towards the door.

"Nathan…"

"Yeah," he stopped.

"Find out when they're going to put me in a real room."

"Will do." Nathan walked slowly down the hallway. He stopped at the nurse's station. "Excuse me."

"Yes Mr. Scott?"

"My wife was wondering when she'll be moved."

"After Dr. Potter sees her."

"Thank you." Walking out to the lobby, he saw that Lucas wasn't alone.

Brooke was the first to spot him, "Nathan!" she ran to him and embraced him tightly, followed closely by Peyton.

"How's Haley? We're so worried."

"She's going to be fine Brooke."

"We heard about the baby Nathan," Peyton whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Peyton," Nathan hugged her then looked at Lucas, "Haley wanted me to tell you she's fine." He looked around, "Where's my mom?"

"She went to get Natalie. Deb said she'd watch her as long as you need."

"Where is Natalie?"

"Keith came and took her to the café."

"I'll have to thank him."

"I'm sure he didn't mind."

"Can we see her yet?" Brooke asked.

"She's going to be moved after we talk to the doctor. Then once she's settled you can go see her."

"You'll let us know as soon as that happens?"

"Of course I will. But right now I need to get back to Haley."

Nathan picked up the pace when he saw Dr. Potter walking toward Haley's room. As he approached the door he heard Haley speak.

"I'd like to wait for my husband. He should be back any minute."

"I'm here Hales."

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I ran some tests, and you're going to be fine Haley."

"Why did I miscarry?"

"It was nothing you did. You couldn't have done anything differently. Most women wouldn't have even known they were pregnant. They would've just thought they were having a heavy menstrual cycle."

"But what caused it?"

"The body has a way of sensing when there's something wrong with the pregnancy. Had the baby been carried to term, there would have been the high probability of serious birth defects or being still born."

Haley clutched Nathan's hand, "Will we be able to have more children?"

"Yes Mrs. Scott. There's nothing wrong with you. Lots of women suffer a miscarriage and go on to have several more children."

"When can I go home?"

"We'd like you to stay overnight. I'll come see you in the morning. But I'll tell you now, you're going to need a lot of rest."

* * *

Peyton was the last one in to see Haley that night, "So you get to go home tomorrow huh?" She shifted nervously.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to be in my own bed. The ones here suck."

"How long are you prescribed to be on bed rest?"

"A damned week. Does he not realize that my husband and daughter need me?"

"All three of you are going to be fine. Nathan is a very capable man. He's going to take good care of you."

"He can't miss school for a week Peyton. How am I going to take care of Natalie while he's at school?"

"We actually talked about it and came up with a plan, if you and Nathan agree to it."

Haley raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We know you're both to stubborn to ask for help, but we thought maybe each of us could take a day off, and that would cover you all week. We'll take care of Natalie and help any way we can around the house."

"Peyton…"

"Let us do this for you Haley. We'll do laundry, wash dishes, make dinner, whatever. That way Nathan can still get his homework done too."

"I'll talk to Nathan, but I think that would be nice." She saw Peyton look towards the door, "Thanks for being here today Pey. I know how much you hate hospitals."

"Yeah, about that. I need you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"I never want to have to visit a Scott in the hospital again. Since I've known you and Lucas, I've been to the hospital once a year, visiting one of you. What is it with Scotts?"

Haley smiled, "I'll talk to Nathan and Lucas about that, but I can't make that promise."

"Haley…"

"Peyton, I'm not going to have babies at home."

"Peyton laughed, "Okay, I'll give you that. I'll only come and visit if you've brought a new little Scott into the world."

"I can agree to those terms."

Peyton hugged her, "I should go. I'll come see you tomorrow."

Nathan slipped into the room as Peyton exited. "Did she tell you about their plan?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"I think we should let them do it. Lucas assured me that they would let us have 'family time' in the evening, leaving as soon as I'm home."

"What are we going to do about money Nathan? Hospitals aren't cheap, and I'm not going to be able to work for a while."

"We'll be fine Hales. I'll work extra hours on the weekend."

"At least I'll be out of bed by then."

"But you're still going to be weak. We're still going to need help."

"I'm sure Peyton, Lucas, and everyone else would be wiling to help."

"We're asking an awful lot of them. Maybe we can call someone to stay with us."

"We can't pay someone to stay with us Nathan."

"I wasn't thinking about paying someone. I was thinking more along the lines of family."

"That's perfect Nathan, we'll ask your mom."

"I was thinking more of your family."

"Who, Taylor? I wouldn't know how to find her anymore. Besides, you must remember what it was like when she stayed with us."

"Not Taylor, god not her," he saw Haley smile, "I was thinking about," he gritted his teeth, "Your parents."

Haley's smile faded, "as in the people who abandoned me? No chance in hell."

"Okay, we'll talk about it more in a few days. I'll try to come up with something else." Nathan kissed her forehead, "Its getting late. You should get some sleep. I'm going to see if they'll let me stay here."

"No Nathan. Go get Natalie and sleep at home. I'll be fine. Just please being her when you come get me tomorrow."

"I will do that. I love you."

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

What Happens Next

Chapter 15

* * *

Friday afternoon Lucas sat in the living room with Haley watching Natalie crawl around. "Are you sure you should be out of bed?"

"I'm fine Luke. I'm still sitting, and resting, just in a different environment."

"So you're feeling better?"

She smiled, "You're just as bad as your brother. Yes, I'm feeling better, but I'm not 100 yet, I'll admit."

"Is Nathan working this weekend?"

"Yeah, he's trying to make up for me not working. I'm worried about him Luke."

"He's going to be fine. I talked to Keith last night. He's trying to give Nathan a light workload." Lucas turned his attention away from Natalie and looked at Haley, "Nathan's worried about you too. He says you won't talk about what happened."

"What's there to talk about? I was pregnant and now I'm not."

"Are you talking to him at all?"

"Of course, we talk about Natalie, and who's coming over the next day to help out, and I help him with his homework. And I ask him about work."

"You should talk to him. Tell him what you're feeling. I can tell that something is bothering you."

"He should know that too. But why would he? **He's** my problem."

"Hales?"

"Nathan won't touch me," Haley saw the look of disgust in her friend's eyes, "I know, but it's true. Kisses on the forehead or a pat on the hand. That's it. Did he tell you he's slept in the spare bedroom every night since it happened? It's like he thinks I'll break or something."

"No, he hadn't mentioned it. Talk to him Haley. Tell him. Maybe he doesn't realize how much it bothers you."

"I'll try."

"So do you need someone to be here with you this weekend?"

"No, Nathan said he didn't want to intrude on you guys anymore. I guess Deb's going to help out."

"So there's been no more mention of your parents?"

"No. He was smart to drop it."

"Don't you think they deserve a second chance?"

"No way in hell."

* * *

Nathan sat at a bench outside after school, and dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello."

"I'm looking for Jim or Lydia James," he knew Haley was going to be pissed.

"This is Lydia James."

"Mrs. James, this is Nathan Scott."

"Oh-my-god, Nathan! Jim, Nathan Scott is on the phone."

With a click, there was another voice on the line, "How are you Nathan?"

"I'm good Mr. James."

"We were sorry to hear about you and Haley. It came as a bit of a shock. It was almost as if she was a different person."

"When was the last time you talked to Haley?" Nathan asked, knowing full well when it had been,

There was a pause on the other end, "Um, I don't know exactly," Lydia began.

"Its okay, I know."

"Nathan…"

"Mr. James, Haley told me that you wouldn't help her when she told you about leaving me."

"She was being childish."

"That doesn't change the fact that she needed your help."

"We just thought…"

"It doesn't matter now. I didn't call to talk about the past. Haley refused to contact you, but I thought you should know."

"You've talked to her then?" Lydia questioned.

"Yes. She's been back in Tree Hill for almost two months."

"Then you've seen our grandbaby?"

"Yes. Natalie is the most beautiful baby girl. She and Haley are living with me now. We're a family again."

"That's good new Nathan."

"That's partially why I called. Haley, all of us actually, need your help."

"What can we do?"

"Come back to Tree Hill. Stay with us until Haley's better."

"What's wrong with Haley?"

"She's recovering from a miscarriage."

"Haley was pregnant again?"

"Yes. But she said you didn't deserve to know."

"But she's okay with us coming?"

"She doesn't know," Nathan ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm hoping once she sees you…"

"We'll be there by morning."

* * *

That night, after Nathan put Natalie to sleep, Haley watched as he gathered the blankets he had stacked in the corner of their bedroom. As he reached for his pillow on the bed she grasped his hand, "Stay with me Nathan."

"Haley…"

"At least sit and talk with me."

Setting down his things, he sat next to her on the bed, "What's up Hales?"

"I miss you Nathan."

"I haven't gone anywhere Haley. I'm still here."

"In the house maybe. But you've been distant with me."

"What am I supposed to do? You won't talk to me."

"You won't touch me."

"But the doctor said…"

"No sex. I know. But you haven't kissed me. You won't hold me."

"Haley,"

"I'm sick of kisses on the forehead and pats on the hand."

"I'm sorry Haley," Nathan brushed her cheek, "I was afraid of hurting you." His lips gently brushed hers. Lifting the covers he slid in next to her.

"Just hold me, please."

* * *

The next morning Haley was preparing a simple breakfast when the doorbell rand. Grateful to be off bed rest, Haley smiled, "I'll get it!" She walked slowly towards the door, still sore.

Nathan exited Natalie's room and stood at the top of the stairs. He really wished he could see her face as she opened the door. But the tone in her voice said everything.

"Mom. Dad. What are you doing here?" Haley turned to see Nathan descending down the stairs and glared at him.

"We were on our way up north to see Quinn, and decided to spend a night in Tree Hill. We stopped at the café, and Deb suggested we should stop out here."

Nathan looked at Lydia as he slipped in behind his wife and mouthed, "Thank you."

"Well, I hope you didn't waste too much gas on your little "detour" because I'm asking you to leave." Haley turned and took Natalie from Nathan as she exited the room. Pausing, she looked back at Nathan, "You can see them out, since you ARE the one who invited them."

Jim clasped Nathan on the back, "I'm sorry Nathan, we shouldn't have come."

"But she's your daughter, and you love her."

"Apparently not as much as they love their newest son-in-law."

Nathan turned to see Haley standing in the kitchen's entry way, "You have every right to be part of this conversation, but if you're going to do so, please come out here with us."

"No thank," Haley spun on the ball of her foot and retreated into the kitchen."

"She's right Nathan, we made a mistake. We turned our backs on her during her greatest time of need – in favor of a marriage we were reluctant to endorse to a man we barely knew."

"But you're here now."

"WE are, but I think it's a little too late," Jim wrapped an arm around Lydia's waist. Looking first at his wife, then back at Nathan he said, "We'll be in town for a few days. If anything changes, please call."

Lydia hugged Nathan, "Sorry we got you in trouble. Thank you for the opportunity to catch a glimpse of our daughter and granddaughter."

"I'll try to talk to her. Hopefully you'll get more time with both of them."

Haley watched through the kitchen window as her parents left. Grabbing a now soggy bowl of cereal, she sat at the table next to her daughter. "Those were NOT nice people," she whispered to Natalie.

Nathan slinked into the kitchen and grabbed his own bowl of cereal. Sitting across from Haley he looked at the flakes, "You didn't spit in this did you?"

"What?" Haley's head snapped up to look at him.

Haley watched through the kitchen window as her parents left. Grabbing a now soggy bowl of cereal, she sat at the table next to her daughter. "Those were NOT nice people," she whispered to Natalie.

Nathan slinked into the kitchen and grabbed his own bowl of cereal. Sitting across from Haley he looked at the flakes, "You didn't spit in this did you?"

"What?" Haley's head snapped up to look at him.

"I just wanted to get your attention," he smiled the smile he knew made her melt, "Look, I know you're pissed…"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Ya think."

"I was just trying to help Hales."

"Why did you do it? You knew how I felt about them."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I just thought that if you had the chance to talk to them."

"I thought you, of all people, would understand. My parents didn't want anything to do with their daughter, the screw-up. But they didn't even try to set me back down the 'right' path – they left me to drown."

"But they're here now. And when I told them about what happened, they were worried."

Haley's eyes grew big, "You told them!" She sighed, "Whatever. I'm sure they were worried. But their concern comes a year too late."

"Please Hales. They know they made a mistake. They're here too see you because they want to make that right."

"They're not here to see me. I'm guessing they just saw this as an opportunity to see their grandchild."

"Then at least let me take her to see them."

"They turned their backs on her too. But, seeing as she's as much your daughter as she is mine, you don't have to ask my permission to take her somewhere."

"We can talk about this more later. I'm going to get Natalie ready to go see Lucas. He's going to watch her for a while, maybe take her to the park."

"I thought you were planning on my parents helping out."

"Lucas was my back-up. I called him last night."

Haley's eyes grew big once more, "HE knew about this too?"

"No. Nobody else knew." Nathan knew he had some major damage control to do.


	16. Chapter 16

What Happens Next

Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This isn't my favorite chapter, but I felt it was a necessary one. Hope it's still enjoyed! The next chapter will be up this weekend! I promise!**

* * *

Nathan sat in the living room talking with Lucas when he dropped off Natalie. "So I screwed up, big time." 

"What happened?"

"Jim and Lydia are here."

"As in Jim and Lydia James, Haley's parents?"

"Yeah."

"How did they even know she was here?"

Nathan grimaced, "I kinda called them yesterday."

"YOU called them?" Lucas saw Nathan nod his head, "She told you what they did, right?"

"Well yeah, but I thought maybe they deserved a second chance."

"Really?" Lucas wasn't about to admit that he thought the same thing.

"Lucas, if anyone knows about having Haley give them a second chance, it's me."

"But this is a little different Nate."

"Sure, they turned their back on her, but they are here now."

"Nathan…"

"Would you just talk to her, please," Nathan saw Lucas' look of uneasiness, "I'm going to take Natalie to see them tomorrow, and I'd really like Haley to go with us."

"I'll talk to her, but I can't guarantee anything."

"That's all I'm asking, thank you Lucas."

Lucas sighed, "See ya later Nathan."

* * *

Haley smiled at Lucas as she took Natalie from his arms, "Hey baby, did you have fun with Uncle Lucas?" 

"We went to the park. And she had fun on the swings, didn't you sweetie." He tickled her chin, making Natalie giggle.

Haley laughed too, "Let me go change her and put her down."

"I'll be waiting."

Haley returned a few minutes later, "She's already asleep, you really wore her out."

Lucas laughed, "Glad I could help," he followed Haley into the kitchen.

"Have a seat," she motioned to the breakfast bar, "Tea?"

Lucas scrunched up his face, "Tea? Blech. Just water for me."

Haley smiled, "Tea was the only thing that truly helped relax me when I was pregnant with Natalie and it just kinda became a habit."

"Nathan told me what happened this morning."

"He was totally out of line. He shouldn't have called them. I told Nathan how I felt, and he went behind my back."

"He just thought they should know Hales. And he was hoping maybe you'd give them a second chance."

"What would give him THAT idea?"

"Because you've given him like a hundred chances."

"But that's different."

"How is it different Hales?"

"He's my husband. And I love him."

"They're your parents, deep down you love them too."

"I don't know Luke."

"Nobody can tell you how to feel. I get that. But I can give you suggestions. And I suggest you talk to them."

"I'll think about it."

"So did you talk to Nathan last night," Lucas raised an eyebrow, "you know, about your problem?"

Haley smiled, "Yeah, we talked. We're good."

* * *

Nathan was surprised when he pulled into the garage after work that evening and saw that Haley's car was gone. She hadn't left the house since coming home from the hospital. Knowing it was late, he was also surprised she wasn't home, putting Natalie to bed. 

He found a note from her on the kitchen counter.

"_Went for ice cream. Be back soon. Love, Your Girls"_

Nathan smiled, he liked the sound of that – they were his girls.

He was just getting out of the shower when they returned.

Haley popped her head into the bathroom, "We're home," she smiled as she scanned his towel clad body. "She fell asleep in the car, I'm gonna go put her down. Ice cream's in the freezer."

Nathan met Haley in the kitchen, where he was setting out two bowls.

"Bowls…are you serious?" Haley grinned at him, "Since when do we use bowls?"

"Since we had clean ones?"

"They won't be clean if we use them for ice cream."

Nathan laughed, "I don't get you sometimes," he handed her a spoon. "So you're not mad about this morning?"

"No, not anymore," she looked at him, "Lucas talked to me – nice tactic by the way."

Nathan smiled, then it clicked, "You went to see them, didn't you."

"What?" Haley pretended to be shocked.

"The ice cream was just a cover-up. You went to see your parents."

She shrugged, "So what if I did?"

Nathan stood and hugged her, "I'm proud of you," he kissed her softly.

"Thanks. But it wasn't anything earth-shattering, I just invited them to meet us for brunch."

"That's still big Hales."

"So you'll go then?"

"Of course."

* * *

Next morning… 

Nathan stepped out of the shower and looked at Haley, who was brushing her teeth. "Jeans?"

She looked at him through the mirror, "And a sweater. Something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"No, it looks very nice. I guess I just thought we'd be dressing up."

Haley rolled her eyes, "You know that's not my style." She turned to face him directly, "We're going into an uncomfortable situation. I'll be damned if its going to be in uncomfortable clothes. Besides, I have no need to impress them."

"I agree completely," Nathan kissed her, "Jeans are great. And a basketball top?" Nathan grinned.

She kissed him back, "Oh honestly. You have other shirts that are nice. Should I set out some choices for you?"

"You already have, haven't you?"

Haley nodded.

"As long as we're not matching."

"We're a cheesy couple, not an old one," Haley grinned and kissed him once more.

* * *

Haley stood next to Nathan as he unbuckled Natalie from her car seat outside of the restaurant, "Is it too late to change my mind?" 

"No, we can go back home, that's totally up to you."

Haley leaned against Nathan, wrapping an arm around his waist, "No, as long as you're with me, I'll be okay."

The Scott family walked into the small, quaint restaurant looking as if they'd never been apart.

Jim and Lydia watched as their daughter and her family walked towards them. Nathan stood in the middle; Natalie perched on one hip, and Haley's head resting on his chest at the crook of his arm on the other side.

The pair rose simultaneously to greet them. Lydia reached her daughter, "I'm so glad you're here Haley."

Jim extended his hand to Nathan, "Thank you for helping give my, out, family another chance."

"You're welcome, but I'm doing this for Haley."

Haley remained silent and separated from her mother. Sliding into the booth she motioned to a waiter, "Can we get a high chair please?"

Jim smiled at her, "We were so excited when you came to see us last night. We know we made a mistake Haley-bub." He paused, "I guess we thought you'd go back to Nathan before the baby was born. Or at least come back to town so that he could be part of her life. We knew how you felt about the situation with Lucas and Dan, and didn't believe you would want that for your child."

Haley felt Nathan grip her hand under the table. "You never even asked why I left Nathan. You just told me to go back. You didn't care to know that when I left, Nathan made me choose between him and my music."

"Or that when I left the tour to come back to him after he almost died he told me not to. All you heard was that I'd screwed up my life. To be honest, I was surprised neither of you said, 'We told you so.' I mean, you didn't really like Nathan, did you? And we know how you felt about the marriage. Yet, you still left town. So maybe all of this is your fault."

Lydia raised her eyebrows, "Our fault?"

"Well, yeah. You're the ones who let us get married. But maybe you just saw me as cramping your style and it was the perfect opportunity to make me someone else's problem."

"Haley-bub, we never wanted to get rid of you. We gave you what you said you wanted."

"But I was still in high school, hell, I should STILL be in high school. So who was I to make such a big decision?"

"Haley?" Nathan was shocked by this side of his wife.

"Quiet Nathan," she whispered.

"Do you regret the decisions you've made?" Lydia asked.

Haley looked at her parents, "Some of them."

"Then you must understand Haley, your father and I have regretted some of our decisions too. Like maybe we should have made you two wait. Maybe we should have stayed. We know we should have helped you. And we're sorry. But we're here now; we want to be a family again."

Haley looked at her parents, "How long will you be here?"

"As long as you want."

"What about after you leave?"

"We'll be like any other grandparents – spoiling our grandchild from a distance and visiting on birthdays and holidays. Oh yeah, and bugging our daughter and son-in-law to have more kids," Lydia smiled.

Haley glanced from one parent to the other, "We have a spare room where you can stay. Maybe for a week."

"We would like that."

* * *

That night, Nathan lay in bed, his arms wrapped around Haley, "So you're cool with your mom and dad being here?" 

"No, not really. But I will be. I'd gotten used to being on my own."

"I've been thinking about what you said this morning at breakfast."

"Please don't. I was just trying to get them to realize how I felt about what they did."

"You just sounded so convincing. And it worried me a little. Like you really blame them for letting us get married, and for the fact that you're not still in high school. And I can't help but wonder, if you hate me too. Because I was the one who suggested marriage in the first place."

"I don't hate you Nathan. It WAS what I wanted. It's STILL what I want. I want to be with you."

"So the decisions you regret – am I one of them?"

"Nathan…"

"Am I?"

Haley rolled to face him, "Yes. And no."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

"I regret choosing my music over our relationship. I regret not telling you sooner about Natalie, or my pregnancy. So yeah, my regrets are connected to you. But I don't regret any decision to be with you Nathan. I love you, always have, always will."

"I love you too Hales." Nathan kissed her nose, "But I have to admit, I was a little freaked this morning."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know," Nathan kissed her again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I totally got this chapter done quicker than expected! Thanks for all of the great reviews on the last few chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

What Happens Next**

Chapter 17

* * *

Lucas stood outside of the beach house on Wednesday afternoon waiting for someone to answer the door.

Haley swung it open smiling, "Hey you."

Lucas hugged her, "You're looking good."

"I'm feeling a lot better," she motioned for him to follow her into the house, "I'm still going to bed early, but at least I'm not bed-bound."

Lucas looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"I'm alone for the first time in days. It's wonderful."

"I can leave," Lucas stood.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean…" she sat next to him, "Stay. Nathan decided to take an extra shift at the dealership."

Lucas rose an eyebrow, "And your parents? Natalie?"

Haley chuckled, "They took her shopping. Something about toys and clothes."

"How have things been with them?"

She shrugged, "Not too bad I guess. They've been helping out, a lot. Mom's been cooking and cleaning. Dad's been doing odds and ends around the house. And he's cleaning out the garage – something Nathan is VERY thankful for."

Lucas laughed at the thought of Nathan cleaning out the garage. "And your relationship with them?"

"It's okay. They're trying."

"Are you trying?"

"They're still here, aren't they."

"Haley…"

"What am I supposed to do Lucas? It's hard. I've been hating them for almost a year."

"Just listen, have an open mind, and give them a chance."

Haley huffed.

Lucas patted her arm, "Haley Scott, you're a better person than that."

"They keep saying they're sorry and how much they love me, love us."

"And do you believe them?"

"Yeah, I do," she sighed.

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know. Just my stubbornness I guess."

"Wow. Did you just admit that you're stubborn?"

"Shut up. Now, was there a reason you stopped by?" Haley pretended to be annoyed.

"To check on you. To make sure your parents weren't driving you crazy."

"I'm doing good, thanks."

"I also thought maybe you'd like to go out for the evening."

"But…"

"I talked to Nathan at lunch. He said he was going to work tonight and agreed you might like a night out."

Haley rose an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? What would this evening entail?"

"You getting a little dressed up and ready to go at 6:00 when I come to pick you up."

"How dressed up is a little?"

"Nathan mentioned something about a blue dress."

Haley nodded her head, "I can do that."

"Great," Lucas stood, "I'll be back in a few hours."

Haley watched Lucas slip out the door and picked up the phone. Barely waiting for the hello she began speaking, "Brooke! Go get Peyton and be here in," she looked at the clock, "15 minutes."

"Hello to you too tutor-wife."

"No time for chat Brooke."

"What's going on?"

"Just get over here. I'll tell you both then."

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were standing on the front stoop when Haley stuck her head out the bedroom window, "Door's open. Come on up." The pair looked at each other and shrugged.

Haley, clad only in a towel wrapped around her body and one around her hair, smiled, "Perfect timing."

"Do you care to tell us what's going on?"

"I have a date," Haley grinned giddily.

"A date?" Peyton questioned.

"Yep."

"But you've had lots of dates with Nathan, what's the big emergency?"

"It's not with Nathan. He's working tonight."

"A night on the town alone? I thought you said it was a date."

Haley shook her head, "It IS a date, with Lucas."

"Lucas?" Brooke looked at her quizzically.

"Yes, Lucas."

"But Nathan…"

"Told him what dress I should wear."

"I still don't see what the big deal is."

Haley walked to her closet and pulled out the blue dress.

Brooke let out a low whistle, "That's a nice dress."

"I know. And I haven't had a real night out since before Natalie was born."

"But it's not even with your husband."

"Who cares? It's not like I'm going out and picking up strange men at the bar while he's working. I'm just spending a nice night out with my best friend, who happens to be my husband's brother as well."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's make you beautiful," Brooke paused.

"Not that you aren't already," Peyton finished.

"I get it. Thanks you two."

* * *

Lucas arrived back at the beach house carrying a single red rose.

Peyton swung open the door and smiled at him, "Your date will be ready momentarily."

He stepped into the living room, "Called in the reinforcements did she?"

"Yeah, something like that," Peyton chuckled. "So what are your intentions for the evening?"

Rolling his eyes he sat down, "I thought we'd get some beer and pizza then go down to the beach and hopefully I'll get laid," Lucas smirked.

Peyton smacked him as Haley appeared at the top of the stairs, "I heard that mister. I did NOT get this dressed up for a romp in the sand."

"But beer and pizza?"

"Of course," she now stood next to him, "not."

"You look beautiful," he handed her the rose, "Remind me why we never dated."

Haley wrinkled her nose, "Ew. Because you've always been like a brother. And now, well, now you're a brother-in-law. It's just wrong."

"Right," Lucas smiled.

"Besides, I only date guys for their money – and the great sex. And, from what I hear," she winked at Brooke as they headed towards the door, "You can't offer either of those."

"Hey…" Lucas protested as he heard Brooke and Peyton roaring with laughter behind them.

"Don't keep her out too late!" Peyton shouted.

"Yeah! We know where you live mister!"

"And so does her husband!"

* * *

Sitting in the car, Haley turned to Lucas, "So where are we off to tonight?"

"I thought we'd have dinner at _Pierre's_ downtown, then they're showing _Les Miserables_ at the theater."

"Lucas!" Haley gasped.

"Don't start Hales. I wanted to do this. I missed you."

"I missed you too, but that's a lot of money."

"I don't have a girlfriend to spend my hard earned café wages on, which makes you a prime candidate for spoiling."

"Don't get me wrong, I love the treatment, but my husband might not…even if you ARE brothers and he trusts you."

"I'll clear any and all spoiling with him first, don't worry. Besides, he knows you deserve it."

* * *

The drive downtown was quiet. But once they were sitting at the table in the restaurant Haley felt her excitement return, "Are you sure you can afford this?" she asked, whispering from behind the menu.

"Yes Haley," Lucas laughed.

"I don't think I've ever eaten anything this expensive."

"There's gotta be a first time for everything." Lucas grinned, "Do you remember the first time I took you to the café?"

"How could I forget? We were what, like 10?"

"Yeah, it was 5th grade, your family was new to town, and the kids were laughing at that coat thing you were wearing."

"Was Nathan one of those kids?" Haley asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Lucas thought about it, "Actually, I think he started it."

Haley shook her head, "I'll have to tell him that story later."

"To make him feel bad?"

She chuckled, "No. When we first started dating, he would make fun of my poncho every chance he got."

"A poncho, that's what it was called. I remembered that it had a weird name. Well anyway, you were sad and I told you I would treat you to the best ice cream shake in the world."

"I thought it was so cool that your mom owned a café and you ate dinner there every night."

"Then you ate there every night for the next two months – until your mom started requesting you be home at least five nights a week for dinner with the family."

Haley laughed, "Yeah, and I ran away."

"Those were good times."

"Yeah, they were," Haley paused, "Do you remember when things got so complicated?"

"The day I joined the team."

Haley nodded, "And Nathan made your life hell."

"Only because Dan was pressuring him."

"And because he was an ass."

"He was, wasn't he."

"Oh yeah," Haley smiled, thinking about how much her husband had changed. "Did I ever tell you that we were fighting when you were in the hospital?"

"No. but I guess it doesn't surprise me. What about?"

"He admitted to hooking up with me as a way to get to you."

"He did? I always suspected…"

"It's amazing how much he's changed, isn't it."

"Yeah, but he's not the only one. A lot of people changed through a series of events stemming from that one thing."

"You know those predictions we used to make?"

"Yeah."

"None of them ever mentioned anything about me being married or being a parent before high school was over."

Lucas smiled, "They never mentioned Nathan Scott either."

* * *

Nathan was sitting on the sofa playing _NBA Live_ when Haley came dancing into the house late that night.

"Someone had a great time."

Haley stopped in her tracks, surprised, "Hey you," she leaned over the back of the sofa and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I did, thank you." She kissed him softly. Sliding around the side of the sofa she sat next to him, "It's late, you didn't have to wait up."

"But I wanted to," he grinned at her, "even if id does mean I'll be dragging ass at school tomorrow."

Haley kissed him again, "Finish your game and I'll meet you in bed." She raised an eyebrow, "20 minutes?"

"It's a date."

Lying in bed, Haley felt Nathan crawl in beside her, "You know what I discovered tonight?" Not waiting for an answer she continued, "That we were destined to be together."

"Oh yeah, how'd you come to that conclusion?" Nathan whispered at he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you know that it's because of you that Lucas and I are friends today?"

"How so?"

"Because when my family moved to Tree Hill in 5th grade, you were picking on me…making fun of my poncho actually…and Lucas came to my rescue."

"See, even back then I knew it was just ugly," Nathan chuckled softly, "Sorry that I picked on you."

"If you hadn't, Lucas and I might never have become friends, so it's cool."

"I'm glad."

Haley rolled to face him, "You know, we ran into a group of girls from school when we went for a walk along the docks after the show. It was weird. They gave me some strange looks. I think it night be a good thing that I don't attend Tree Hill High anymore. They already hate me for turning you into my one-woman man, but now, seeing me with Lucas…"

"Yeah, about that…" Nathan began.

"You're NOT a one-woman man?" Haley screeched.


	18. Chapter 18

What Happens Next

Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so darned long to update this chapter. I wasn't sure how i wanted to end it. Hope you like this chapter. Definitely not my greatest, but it has its moments.**

**I don't own any rights to Saved By the Bell or Dawson's Creek (or any of their characters) or TBS.**

**Thanks! And enjoy!

* * *

**

"I can't believe this!" Haley sat up and scooted away from him.

"Haley, shhh," Nathan sat up and rested a hand on her arm, "You're going to wake Natalie, and your parents."

Haley pulled her arm away, "Good," she hissed, lowering her voice, "Then my dad can kill you."

"Haley, just listen to me for a second. I've never cheated on you, and I never will. You're the only person for me," Nathan paused, "I was going to tell you about Lucas."

"What is it? He's not dying is he? Oh God, that's what tonight was about. He's dying and wanted to spend time with me…"

"Haley, stop. Lucas is NOT dying."

"Then what is it?"

Nathan took a deep breath, "Lucas took you out tonight because, well, he wanted to tell you he's seeing someone."

Haley looked at him quizzically, "All that, just to tell me he's seeing someone?"

"He wasn't sure how you'd take it."

"Who could he be dating that could be so bad? Taylor's not back, is she? Not that I'd care if they were dating."

"No, not Taylor. Lucas is dating, well, he's dating Tim."

"Good for him. He deserves to be happy." Haley's eyes grew big, "Wait. Id you say Tim? As in Tim Smith, your best friend Tim?"

All Nathan could do was nod.

"Lucas is gay?"

"He didn't know how to tell you."

"Who all knows?"

"Everyone."

"For how long?"

"About 8 months or so."

"Wow. I can't believe Lucas is gay. And that I was the last person to know my best friend's sexual orientation."

"Don't feel bad Hales. It came as quite a shock to all of us."

"It's kinda ironic if you think about it."

Nathan looked at her, "Okay, I'll bite. How is this ironic?"

"Well, up until two years ago, you were bitter enemies, and now you're shacking up with each other's best friends."

"Guess I hadn't thought about it that way." Nathan pretended to pout, "Though, I would like to think that what you and I are doing is more than just 'shacking-up'."

Haley kissed him, "Oh, it is baby." She smiled. "So, why have I not seen Tim since returning?"

"He and Lucas decided they didn't want to have to hide anything, but Lucas wanted to give you time."

"That's sweet, but it must be hard on their relationship."

"They're dealing. It helps that you're not at school…they can be all over each other there."

Haley grimaced, "So how did you find out? Did he like, sit down with everyone and announce it, or what?"

"No. I was the first person to find out – and it was a complete accident. I had to go back to school after practice because I forgot something in my gym locker, and walked in on them making out in the locker room."

Haley clasped her hand over her mouth, "Ohmigod. Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It was horrible."

"Please tell me they had clothes on."

"Just towels."

"Ewwwww."

"Yeah. Anyway, we were all pretty embarrassed. A few days later, once we were actually able to face each other, I told them I'd keep their secret temporarily, but they had to tell people soon, otherwise they might not be so lucky the next time."

"Lucas and Tim each told their parents, then they sat down with me, Brooke, Mouth, Peyton and Jake to tell them and think of a way to go public. Eventually it was decided that Brooke would 'keep quiet' around the cheer squad where the 'rumor' spread like wildfire. Within a week the whole school knew."

Haley smiled, "Gotta love the cheerleader gossip line."

* * *

The next morning Haley was pouring bowls of cereal when Nathan walked into the kitchen, Natalie on his hip, "Look who was up."

"Hey cutie pie," Haley reached for her, "I'll take her while you eat."

"Thanks," he mumbled shoving a spoon into his mouth. "So, how are you doing, with the news about Lucas?"

"I'm fine. It doesn't bother me at all. I just wish he'd told me himself."

"So do I babe."

"I was thinking…"

"Deep subject."

"Shut up. Last night, Lucas and I were talking about how so many people, especially you, have changed since Lucas joined the team."

"Especially me? What about you?"

"That's and entirely different conversation. Right now, there's something I need to know. How much has Tim changed since and Lucas hooked-up? Please tell me that he's still loveable, yet annoying, Dim."

Nathan laughed, "That's what has you the most concerned?"

"Well, yeah. As much as I really hate to admit it, I've missed Tim."

"Have no fear, he's still Dim."

Haley clapped her hands, "yay."

Natalie mimicked her, "Yay."

Nathan and Haley both looked at her and laughed.

Nathan kissed Haley, "Well, off to school."

"Have a good day."

* * *

Nathan searched out Lucas before classes started and found him all over Tim in their locker pod. Used to it by now, he tapped Luke on the shoulder, "Fun night?"

"Hey, yeah, we had a good time."

"So I let you take out my wife, and you don't even tell her? What happened to the plan?"

"I don't know. I guess I chickened out. I really did mean to tell her."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I told her."

"You told her?"

"Someone had to Lucas. And it was becoming obvious that you weren't going to. I'm surprised that she didn't find out before now. She was going to find out."

"What did she say?"

"She's cool with it." He smiled and looked at Tim who had stepped back to watch the interaction between brothers, "And this morning she admitted that she's missed you Tim."

Tim smiled, "Of course she did. Who wouldn't miss their Tim time?"

Lucas looked at Nathan and they both rolled their eyes. "I know I do," Lucas kissed Tim.

"And now," Tim kissed him again, "you can have more time again, since we don't have to hide from Haley. I told you that we could've told her sooner."

"I'm sorry babe. Can I make it up to you?"

"Tonight."

"It's a date."

Nathan shook his head, "I'll see you two at lunch."

* * *

"Morning Haley-bub."

"Hi mom."

"How was your evening? You got back late."

"I had a great time with Lucas."

"Is that what you and Nathan were fighting about last night?"

Haley grimaced, "Did I wake you? Sorry. No, actually we weren't fighting. It was just a small misunderstanding and overreaction on my part."

"So you're okay?"

"Yeah. We're good, I'm good."

"I'm glad. Look," Lydia scooped Natalie out of her high chair, "your dad and I have been talking."

"Am I going to like this?"

"We've decided to leave a day early."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Haley asked, surprised.

"You don't need us here Haley. You're doing well, and your family is doing well. Nathan is taking good care of you and Natalie. You two need to be a family, together, without us."

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to drive up and see Quinn."

"Does anyone know about Natalie?"

"Not yet. We didn't tell anyone when we found out you were pregnant. But we want to tell them. If that's okay with you."

"It's fine. Do you have pictures?"

"Of course, like we'd leave without pictures of our granddaughter. We're grandparents, we love to brag."

"You'll be back to visit, right?"

"Of course. We love you Haley, and we're sorry."

"I love you too. And I know you are, and I forgive you. I'm glad to have you and daddy back in my life."

* * *

Nathan pulled his now vibrating phone out of his pocket during study hall. Glancing at the caller id first he answered, "Haley? Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Hales, babe, I'm in class."

She rolled her eyes, "Just study hall. I still don't get why you didn't opt out."

"Because I need the time to study," he stopped at that, not wanting to get into how she was a distraction, so he truly did need the study hall to get anything done, "What's going on?"

"Can you get out of work tonight?"

"Probably. Why?"

"My parents are leaving tomorrow and want to take us to dinner tonight."

"I thought they weren't leaving until Saturday."

"They said we don't need them anymore."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, my mom made a good point. She said I already have once person taking good care of me and that I don't need two more."

"Lucas does take good care of you…"

"Oh be quiet."

"Yes ma'am. So, anyway, I'll call Keith at lunch and let you know."

"K. I should let you get back to studying."

"I love you Hales."

"I love you too Nathan."

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Haley cuddled up against Nathan, "Do you know what my favorite part of the day is?"

"Your daily ritual of watching _Saved by the Bell_ and _Dawson's Creek_ on TBS in the morning, drooling over Zack and Pacey?"

"Just for that, I'm not going to tell you," Haley pouted.

"Come on Hales. Okay, I'm sorry," Nathan paused, "No Haley, I don't know. What is your favorite part of the day?"

"This, right now, you and me lying in bed together at the end of the day, talking."

Nathan kissed her neck softly, "Just the talking?"

She turned towards him and smirked, "Yeah, just the talking, nothing else really interests me."

Nathan stuck his tongue out at her, "I like this too."

"Think we'll ever tire of doing this?"

"Never. I will always find comfort in falling asleep with my arms wrapped around you."

* * *

**Post Author's Note: Okay, so I'm wondering, and need input. I'm thinking of making this my last chapter of the story. I have more ideas, but I think they might best be done as a sequel. I think this ties up this story well. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
